Una Relación Inesperada
by inumoonhp05
Summary: R.A. INUxKAG: Inuyasha es un empresario exitoso que parecía disfrutar de su libertad sentimental, cuando en un percance conoce a Kagome y su vida da un giro inesperado...¿A qué tendrá que enfrentarse para estar con ella?...LEMON! ACTUALIZADO! ENERO 2010!
1. Un Percance Inolvidable

_Hola, me da gusto poder seguir aquí mostrando mis ideas y que ustedes se tomen un tiempo para leerlas. Aquí traigo una nueva historia que espero sea de su agrado. Claro que los personajes no son míos UU pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los utilizo y juego con ellos un poco… Bueno espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo, solo les pido un comentario… Muchas Gracias…_

"**Una Relación Inesperada."**

_**Acotaciones: **-o-o-o-:_** Las escenas marcadas entre esta separación suceden al mismo tiempo, pero sus protagonistas cambian según sea el caso…**

_&&&&: _**Cambio de Escena**

**1.- **_Un Percance Inolvidable…_

-Ah!... Ya se hizo tarde!... Mamá ya me voy!...- La joven salió de su casa bastante apurada, debía llegar a su trabajo en menos de 10 minutos… "No puede ser, si llego tarde de nuevo me despedirán…" Kagome Higurashi era una chica de 25 años que justo terminaba su carrera en Diseño Gráfico y continuaba trabajando en un café del centro de Tokio para poder residir en otro país y ejercer así su carrera…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras tanto un hombre de cabellos largos y negros viajaba en su carro deportivo a toda velocidad por la avenida principal esperando llegar a su oficina en cualquier momento. Al parecer un problema con los accionistas le obligaba a presentarse para arreglar lo necesario.

-Maldición! Esos estúpidos no pueden arreglar nada sin mí…- Su celular sonó y de inmediato lo contestó…

-Inuyasha, dónde diablos estás?... Estos hombres no entienden nada, dicen que no arreglarán nada si no estás tú…

-No puedo hacerlo todo Miroku!... Ya estoy cerca así que no Molestes!...- Cerró el celular dando así por finalizada la llamada y aceleró más para acortar el tiempo. Los demás autos no parecían estorbarle y en cuanto los carriles, no se molestaba en respetarlos. Más de alguno se encargaba de hacérselo ver con el claxon… Faltaba poco para llegar a la oficina, así que no se molestó por el alto que tuvo que obedecer a tan solo una cuadra de distancia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kagome recién bajaba del autobús enfrente del café, miró el reloj y notó que ya estaba retrasada por 15 minutos, los nervios le oprimieron el estómago, ya estaba advertida así que sabía a la perfección lo que pasaría si la pillaban llegando tarde. No razonó en cuanto al tiempo del semáforo así que cruzó la calle sin mirar ambos lados…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El semáforo cambio del rojo al verde inesperadamente, por lo que Inuyasha no pensó dos veces para oprimir el acelerador provocando que las llantas rechinaran… Cuando notó que alguien cruzaba la avenida bastante distraída y apurada, presionó el freno lo más rápido que pudo para quedar a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia de ella, Inuyasha se quedó un poco impávido ante la situación y de inmediato salió de su auto para reclamarle a la chica…

-Estás Ciega o Que demonios te pasa?...- Aventó la puerta bastante exasperado buscando una reacción en la joven quien solo se había quedado inmóvil ante el accidente.

Kagome miró su reloj de nuevo y abrió los ojos sorprendida…-Ay no!...

-Me estás escuchando?... Que acaso estás loca?... – Pero parecía enojarse cada vez más al ver que la chica no le respondía, ni siquiera lo miraba. No estaba acostumbrado a que eso sucediera. Se acercó a Kagome y la tomó por los hombros…-Aaarrrggg…¡Te estoy hablando!...

Con eso pareció reaccionar Kagome quien lo miro enfadada…-¡Apártate! Por tu culpa llegaré tarde!...- Y sin más que decir se libró de la prisión del joven quien la miraba atónito entrar al café y dejarlo con la palabra en la boca…

Inuyasha intentó seguirla y reclamarle, pero los múltiples carros quien le recriminaban la manera en que su auto estorbaba el paso, se lo impidieron…-Aaarrrggg… Ya cállense!...- Miró por última vez en dirección al café para después subir definitivamente a su auto y avanzar una cuadra más llegando al estacionamiento de la empresa.

Bajó del auto y entregó las llaves a un chico quien le dio los buenos días…-Feh! Que tienen de buenos?...- Inuyasha era un hombre de 28 años que manejaba la sucursal de la empresa Tenseiga & Tetsusaiga en Japón, heredada por su Padre Inu Taisho. Su hermano Sesshomaru se encargaba de manejar la matriz localizada en París. Era un hombre de mundo, a pesar de su corta edad, parecía conocer todo sobre negocios y mujeres. Entró al edificio donde todo quien se cruzara le saludaba con una amplia sonrisa, buscando quedar bien con el jefe. Entró al elevador y oprimió el número 14, el último piso donde se encontraba su oficina. Las puertas casi se cerraban cuando se escuchó la voz de una mujer quien pedía ser esperada por el elevador, así que Inuyasha logró evitar que las puertas se cerraran por completo, solo para dejar ver tras ellas una mujer alta de piel blanca, casi pálida que vestía un conjunto de falda y saco color beige bastante entallado que hacía lucir su figura.

-Ah… Eres tú Kikyo…- Inuyasha se recargó en el fondo del ascensor con el ceño fruncido. Mantenía una relación con ella, pero no era precisamente la persona que esperaba ver en esos momentos. Kikyo era una mujer de 27 años que solía trabajar con uno de los empresarios más importantes de Japón, Naraku Takashima. Inclusive mantuvo una relación con él por algún tiempo antes de conocer a Inuyasha. Llevaba ya poco más de dos años con Inuyasha, pero ninguno estaba enamorado. Ambos sabían que era una relación superficial, inclusive los dos se relacionaban con otras personas libremente y ambos fingían demencia, de hecho, lo que más le atraía de él era su dinero. Por su parte Inuyasha le atraía la increíble sensualidad de la mujer quien, en algunas cuestiones, era toda una experta.

-Veo que no estás de buen humor…- Se aprovechó al ver que estaban solos en el elevador y lo acorraló pasando sus manos por el pecho del joven quien parecía ceder ante las provocaciones de Kikyo…-Veré que puedo hacer al respecto…- Se acercó a los labios de Inuyasha quien al principio se mostraron esquivos pero que terminaron permitiendo el paso de los de Kikyo. La chica sonrió complacida besando más apasionadamente a Inuyasha causando que las cosas se salieran un poco de control. El joven casi por costumbre, atrajo por la cintura a Kikyo quien al sentir la cercanía, emitió un leve gemido, lo que causó que Inuyasha reaccionara…

-Ahora no Kikyo…- La separó de él con un poco de dificultad pero al final la chica se distanció por completo…

-Bueno… al menos cambié tu carácter…- Limpió ambos extremos de sus labios de cualquier resto del lápiz labial. Se acercó al chico e hizo lo mismo con sus labios esperando que cayera de nuevo en su juego, pero Inuyasha adivinó sus intenciones…

-Ya basta Kikyo… Tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos… Te veré después…- Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando ver el último piso e Inuyasha salió de él de inmediato.

Miroku lo recibió con una carpeta en manos y con la cara un poco más aliviada al verlo llegar…-Al fin llegas… Los accionistas están insoportables…

-Feh!... No pueden arreglárselas sin mi eh?...

-Debí suponer que vendrías de malas…- Miró tras Inuyasha a Kikyo y dedujo que sería ella la causa de su mal humor…-Ya veo por qué…- Inuyasha giró la vista negando para con Miroku…

-No pienses cosas raras…- Sabía que a Miroku no le agradaba en lo más mínimo Kikyo, eso era cosa extraña viniendo de Miroku, quien era más mujeriego que él y no había mujer que se le escapara…

-Entonces?...

-Te parece poco el que YO, el dueño de esta empresa, haya tenido que venir por culpa de ciertos incompetentes!...

-Y… además de tu egocentrismo… Que otro problema tienes eh?...

-Qué?...

-Jeje, nada… Que eso no es todo lo que te pasa…

-Feh!... Casi arrollo una mujer… Debía estar loca! No miró antes de cruzar y la muy tonta casi muere!... Además me dejó hablando solo!...

Miroku levantó una ceja algo asombrado por la facilidad con la que Inuyasha se ponía de mal humor…-Ahhh… Cada día estás peor… Ya deberías casarte…

-Aaarrrggg!... ahórrate tus comentarios quieres!...

La secretaria de Inuyasha se acercó a él algo temerosa como todos, y le comentó que los accionistas estaban a punto de irse. –No dejes que se vayan!... En seguida voy…-

-Sabes no deberías gritarle así… Es tu secretaria…- Inuyasha se exasperó al ver que Miroku pensaba en otras cosas en esos momentos…

-Sí, pero te encantaría que fuera tuya…

-Ejem..ejem… Mejor pasemos con los accionistas quieres?...

-Maldito Pervertido…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Kagome! Estás loca? Casi te matan!...

-Eh?... de que hablas?...

-Cómo que de que hablo!... Casi te atropellan!...

-Ah eso… No fue nada… Además la culpa fue de ese tipo por manejar tan rápido... De cualquier forma, ahora solo me interesa que el señor Housenki no me despida…

-Te he estado cubriendo, dije que no demorarías demasiado…

-Gracias Sango, te debo una más…

-Sí, ya tengo toda una lista…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El problema con los accionistas estaba resuelto. El mayor defecto de Inuyasha era su mal carácter, pero en cuestiones de oficina, siempre sabía que hacer y como manejar la situación.

-Bien hecho Inuyasha… Una vez más lo lograste…

-Ay Maldición!... Estoy agotado… Esos tipos me desgastan demasiado…- Kikyo se acercó por la espalda de el joven y comenzó a propinarle un masaje en el cuello…

-Necesitas relajarte…- Se elevó un poco para susurrar a su oído…-Yo sé lo que necesitas…

-No estoy de humor Kikyo…

-Me estás rechazando?...

-Tómalo como quieras…- Buscó la ayuda de su amigo quien se hacía le desentendido con la plática…-Ejem…

-Ehmmm… Inuyasha, recuerda que tenemos asuntos pendientes aún… Debemos ir a… Ir a…

-No es necesario que lo encubras, para variar, Miroku…-Kikyo interrumpió algo irritada, estaba acostumbrada a que esa relación la manejara Inuyasha, las cosas debían hacerse como él decía, sino corría el riesgo de perderlo, y con él su dinero… Se acercó a Inuyasha para besarlo…-Nos veremos después…- Entró al ascensor perdiéndose de vista.

-Creo que ya se está hartando… Si no te activas la vas a perder…

-Tú, Miroku, me das consejos a mí?...

-Es un simple comentario… Necesito calmar estos nervios, dónde está tu secretaria?...

-Feh!... Ya te estabas tardando…

-No es para lo que piensas… Necesito un café… Creo que hay uno enfrente, vamos?...

-No… no estoy de humor… además tengo cosas que hacer…

-De acuerdo, te veré mañana…- Ambos salieron de la empresa, pero Miroku cruzó la avenida para entrar al café, mientras que Inuyasha esperaba su carro del valet parking…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al día siguiente Kagome había despertado más temprano y así llego a tiempo a su trabajo, encontrando a Sango…

-Que bien! Llegaste temprano…

-No te burles… No puedo perder este trabajo, creo que ya me falta poco…-Paró de hablar al notar la sonrisa en la cara de su amiga…-Y a ti que te pasa eh?...

-Eh?... Nada…- No pudo evitar el sonreír de nuevo…

-A mí no me engañas… Esa sonrisa, algo te traes…

Sango suspiró derrotada al ser descubierta pero de inmediato tomó de la mano a Kagome y ambas se sentaron en una mesa…-Recuerdas el tipo que vino ayer por la tarde?...

-Quién?... vienen demasiados…

-Aquél que te dije que estaba atractivo, de ojos azules tenía una pequeña coleta…

-Ah sí… qué hay con él?...

-Pues, me pidió mi teléfono… Al principio se lo negué claro, pero después me convenció…

-No lo dudo… Y? te llamó?...

-No solo eso… Salimos…

-Qué?...

-No pienses mal!... Solo salimos… En cuanto llegué a mi casa me llamó y me invitó a salir…

-Todo ayer?...

-Sí… Algo tiene que me gustó desde que entró…

-Solo vete con cuidado…

-No te preocupes… No pienso hacer nada…

-¡¡¡Me pueden explicar QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ!... Por qué no están trabajando ustedes dos?...

-Solo conversábamos, además no hay nadie que atender, es muy temprano Señor…

-No me importa!... Limpien! Si no quieren perder su trabajo!...

-Que genio se carga…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Inuyasha, no me creerás lo que me pasó ayer…

-Qué?...

-Conocí una chica… es hermosa… su nombre es Sango…

-Que novedad…

-No, en verdad… hay algo diferente en ella… no sé… trabaja en el café de enfrente… Por qué no vamos y así la conoces...

-Tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer Miroku…

-Anda vamos… Había otra chica ahí, quizá puedas conquistarla… a no ser claro que temas ser pillado por Kikyo…

-Qué?... De qué estás hablando?... Temerle a Kikyo?... Feh!...

-Bueno, entonces vamos…

-Ay pero como molestas!... Está bien, iré contigo solo para que dejes de molestar…

-Sí claro…

&&&&&&&

Los dos hombres entraron y se sentaron en una mesa próxima a la entrada, desde ahí podía verse la avenida por un ventanal que abarcaba mucho espacio. Inuyasha tenía la mirada perdida en la calle y golpeaba con los dedos la mesa un poco desesperado…

-Y bien?... dónde está?...

-No lo sé… Iré a buscarla…

Inuyasha siguió golpeando la mesa esperando el servicio, miró hacia todos lados pero no había nadie…-Maldición! Que pasa con el servicio de este lugar?...

Kagome se acercó a la mesa con la mirada en una libreta y con un lápiz en la misma mano, mientras que con la otra le tendía la carta a Inuyasha…-Buenos días, mi nombre es Kagome y yo lo atenderé, ¿Puedo ofrecerle un café mientras tanto?...-

El joven la miro al rostro identificándola de inmediato, abrió los ojos sorprendido e incluso se exasperó al recordar a la chica…-Tú!... Eres tú!...

Kagome lo miró con el ceño fruncido, su rostro le parecía familiar pero no lograba recordar con exactitud de quien se trataba, ¿Quién era ese hombre y Cómo era que la conocía?...

CoNtInUaRá…

**Bueno, he aquí el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado… Ya saben que les agradeceré enormemente algún breve comentario de cualquier tipo, también se aceptan los jitomatazos UU… jeje bueno Mil Gracias por leerlo… Byes!**


	2. 2 Reacciones

"**Una Relación Inesperada."**

_**Acotaciones: **-o-o-o-:_** Las escenas marcadas entre esta separación suceden al mismo tiempo, pero sus protagonistas cambian según sea el caso…**

_&&&&: _**Cambio de Escena**

**2.- **_Reacciones…_

Inuyasha siguió golpeando la mesa esperando el servicio, miró hacia todos lados pero no había nadie…-Maldición! Que pasa con el servicio de este lugar?...

Kagome se acercó a la mesa con la mirada en una libreta y con un lápiz en la misma mano, mientras que con la otra le tendía la carta a Inuyasha…-Buenos días, mi nombre es Kagome y yo lo atenderé, ¿Puedo ofrecerle un café mientras tanto?...-

El joven la miro al rostro identificándola de inmediato, abrió los ojos sorprendido e incluso se exasperó al recordar a la chica…-Tú!... Eres tú!...

Kagome lo miró con el ceño fruncido, su rostro le parecía familiar pero no lograba recordar con exactitud de quien se trataba…-Perdón, acaso nos conocemos?...

-Feh! Conocerte? ¡Casi Te Mato!...- Inuyasha estaba ya demasiado exasperado e inconscientemente se puso de pie de frente a Kagome, provocando que la joven lo reconociera de inmediato…

-Ahhh… Ahora lo recuerdo… Usted es el loco que por poco me atropella ayer!...

-Qué? Loco?... Tú tuviste la culpa por cruzarte así como si nada! Acaso querías morir?...

-Pero de qué hablas?...-El coraje había logrado que Kagome se olvidara de sus modales, por lo que comenzó a tutear a Inuyasha…-Si no manejaras a mil por hora, yo hubiera cruzado sin mayor problema!...-Cayó en cuenta de que comenzaba a perder los estribos, así que trató de tranquilizarse, no podía permitirse que la pillara el señor Housenki peleando con un cliente, eso sí involucraría su despido inmediato…-Además, lo único que me importaba era llegar a tiempo a trabajar…

-Feh! Pues tienes suerte de que nada pasara…-De pronto Inuyasha la miró fijamente e inclusive notó cierto parecido de la joven con Kikyo aunque ciertamente su carácter era totalmente opuesto…-Deberías ser más cuidadosa…-

Kagome se sorprendió por el cambio de actitud repentina de Inuyasha, y al notarse cerca del aquél hombre la hizo percatarse de su mirada, dorada e imponente capaz de intimidar a cualquiera…-Ejem… Bueno, Gracias…

Inuyasha recordó la razón por la cual se encontraba ahí, según Miroku, debía conocer cierta chica. Miró la insignia que llevaba la joven en el pecho y pudo leer en ella su nombre, percatándose de que no se trataba de la misma mujer…-Kagome, cierto?...

-Sí…

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor sería que olvidemos lo que pasó… ¿Te parece?...- A la chica le pareció de pronto como si Inuyasha buscara algo más, pero quizá eso era absurdo. Tal vez solo, de cierta forma, quería quedar en buenos términos con ella, así que solo asintió tratando de esquivar la mirada de ese hombre. Le dirigió un último vistazo a Inuyasha antes de retirarse de la mesa, pero el joven la detuvo por la muñeca izquierda…-Sabes? Creo que aceptaré ese café…-Lo único que pudo hacer fue zafarse de él para después desaparecer e ir por el café.

Entró a la cocina algo confundida ese hombre había mostrado un cambio de actitud repentino, algo raro definitivamente, miró su mano izquierda y sintió un leve hormigueo en ella recordó la mirada de Inuyasha y un suave tono rozado apareció en sus mejillas… "Pero en qué demonios piensas Kagome!... No puedes permitirte sufrir, ahora no"…

Sango llegó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja platicando a su amiga lo acontecido hace poco, sin embargo ésta no parecía prestarle mucha atención…

-Kagome!...No adivinarás quién está allá fuera…Kagome?... Kagome!...

-Eh?... Perdón, que decías?...

-Qué te pasa?...

-Nada, no es nada importante…- Quiso aparentar normalidad sirviendo el café de Inuyasha, pero Sango la detuvo obligándola casi a confesarle lo que le ocurría…-El tipo que casi me atropella ayer, está sentado, esperando su café…-Sango abrió los ojos sorprendida

-Y dime, quién es?...-Kagome le señaló la mesa en dónde se encontraban sentados Inuyasha y Miroku…-Bromeas?... Viene con Miroku!...

-Supongo que son amigos… Será mejor que les lleve el café…-

Kagome tomó la cafetera y se acercó a la mesa sirviendo café, tanto como para Inuyasha, como para Miroku. Pudo darse cuenta a la perfección de que ambos la miraban con cierto interés. No pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, así que trató de hacerlo lo más rápido que pudo y después se retiró. Miroku se percató de cómo Inuyasha seguía a la mesera con la mirada y sonrió divertido…-No pierdes el tiempo eh?... Es muy linda…

-De qué hablas?...

-No finjas, no hay de que avergonzarse… Te conozco…

-Feh!...-Inuyasha sabía que Miroku lo conocía mejor que nadie, así que le resultaba casi imposible ocultarle algo…

-Tiene cierto parecido con Kikyo, ¿no crees?...

-Veo que tú también lo notaste…

-Cómo no hacerlo, solo que Kikyo es más…-Sango apareció frente suyo, atendiendo otra mesa, pero la joven lo miraba de igual forma, era como cierto juego que ambos manejaban bastante bien… Miroku se olvidó por completo de la coherencia en lo que decía y comenzó a describir a Sango…-Bella, inocente, la más tierna y con la sonrisa más linda del mundo…

Inuyasha lo miró extrañado, sabía que Miroku no llevaba una buena relación con Kikyo, por lo que le extrañó aquella descripción…-Qué?...- Pero al ver la cara extraña de Miroku y mirar hacia la misma dirección en que su amigo lo hacía, se dio cuenta de que de quien estaba hablando era Sango y no Kikyo. Suspiró pesadamente sin extrañarle el comportamiento del joven…-Ah… tú no cambias…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Sango, ¿Podrías encargarte de la mesa dónde está Miroku?...

-Claro, yo encantada… Pero ¿Por qué?...

-No preguntes, solo atiéndelos…

-Está bien, como quieras…

&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango salió a pedir la orden e Inuyasha se extrañó al ver que Kagome ya no los atendía…No pudo contener su curiosidad, así que preguntó la razón…

-Y Kagome?...- Sango levantó una ceja sorprendida por la familiaridad con la que le hablaba de su amiga…

-Pues, ella tuvo que atender otras cosas, yo los atenderé si no les molesta…

-No! Pero Cómo iba a molestarnos?...-Sango se sonrojó por el comentario de Miroku, pero notó que Inuyasha buscaba algo con la vista por todo el lugar…

-Le puedo ofrecer algo en especial?...

-Eh… No… Yo, solo…

-Quiere que le diga algo a Kagome?...

Inuyasha se sobresaltó un poco por lo directo de la pregunta, y carraspeó tratando de disimular su imprudencia…-Ehm… No, nada…

-Seguro?...

-Sí… Ella trabaja aquí diario?...

Sango sonrió divertida, era obvio el interés del hombre por su amiga…-Sí, así es… Desde las 8:00 de la mañana hasta las 5:00 de la tarde…

-Ya veo…

-Puedo tomar su orden?...

-No, yo… será mejor que me vaya… Te veré en la oficina Miroku, no demores demasiado…

-No lo haré…- Inuyasha se puso de pie dispuesto a salir del café, pero seguía buscándola con la mirada, pero resultó inútil, ya que no la encontró por ningún lugar. Terminó por salir y cruzó la calle entrando a la empresa… No supo con exactitud que le ocurría con Kagome, pero de lo que estaba completamente seguro era que le gustaba y que la total indiferencia mostrada hacia él, le inquietaba bastante. Sintió deseos de verla de nuevo así que se prometió volver para buscarla…

Regresó a la empresa pidiendo el ascensor, éste se abrió en el piso 14, Inuyasha entró a su oficina y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Una voz tras él hizo que se sobresaltara, girando por completo para ver de quien provenía…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Kagome!... No creerás lo que pasó…

-Saldrás con Miroku de nuevo?...

-No!... Aunque no estaría mal… Pero no, esta vez tiene que ver contigo…

-Conmigo?...

-Sí… No adivinarás quien estuvo preguntando por ti…

-Preguntando por mi?... No tengo la menor idea Sango…

-Ese hombre, el que casi te atropella...

-Inuyasha?...

-Ah, veo que sabes su nombre…

Kagome se sonrojó ligeramente por la imprudencia de su comentario…-Qué tiene de raro?...No le encuentro mayor importancia…

-Ah si?…

-No pienses cosas raras Sango!... Me lo dijo hace rato… Pero dime, dices que pregunto sobre mi?...

-Creí que no te importaba…

-Bueno, no pero… Tú dijiste que…

-Ya, ya… te defiendes más callada… al menos no te pones roja…

-Sango!...

-Jaja… está bien, te lo diré… Primero se extrañó porque ya no lo atendías más, después me preguntó si trabajabas aquí todos los días… Y bueno, yo le dije que sí…

-Hiciste qué?...

-Que tiene de malo?... A leguas se nota que te fascinó…

-De qué hablas?... Claro que no!...

-No?...

-NO!... No estoy como para pensar en eso ahora… Además- Su tono se tornó melancólico de pronto, y una tristeza le recorrió todo el cuerpo…-Tú sabes que no quiero sufrir de nuevo…

-Kagome… Eso ya pasó… Deberías darte otra oportunidad…

-No es tan fácil Sango… Además, Inuyasha es, bueno de esos hombres que solo buscan diversión…

-Y cómo puedes saber eso?...

-Bueno, es obvio!... Puedo apostarte lo que quieras que tiene novia, rica y con prestigio, y que lo único que busca, es una aventura…

&&&&&&&&&&&

-Kikyo…

-Te estaba esperando… Ayer me sentí muy mal… Pensé que podríamos finalizar cierto asunto pendiente…- Se acercó lentamente a él, teniendo claro su objetivo…

-No fue mi mejor día… Qué haces aquí?...

-Bueno, creo que hace falta que te relajes…

-No recuerdo haber pedido tu ayuda…

-Eres un mal agradecido!... Parece que te has olvidado quien soy yo…

-De qué hablas?...

-Desde hace algún tiempo nuestra relación no va del todo bien… Y lo sabes… He olvidado lo que significa tener novio…No muestras mayor interés por esto… por mí…- Kikyo se giró dándole la espalda esperando la segura reacción de Inuyasha...

-Sabes que no puedo mantener una relación por el momento… Es, demasiado para mí… Pero no quiero hacerte sentir mal Kikyo… Tú eres mi novia, aunque no lo muestre demasiado…

Kikyo esbozó una sonrisa de entera satisfacción, siempre lograba lo que quería cuando se hacía la víctima ante él, era la única forma de manejarlo, ya que de otra forma, se atenía a las órdenes de Inuyasha…-Bueno, pero debes hacer más méritos para que pueda perdonarte…-Se acercó a él y lo rodeó por el cuello sintiendo la respiración del joven de lleno en su rostro. Lo besó con cierta calma pero Inuyasha la atrajo más por la cintura, profundizando el beso…

No era que la necesitara, o que en realidad quisiera estar con ella, pero la forma en que lograba seducirlo era casi imposible de resistir para Inuyasha, por algo era su novia. Ninguno estaba enamorado, y eso ambos lo sabían. Su relación era superficial, con la simple finalidad de aparentar algo que no era. De hecho, la fidelidad no era ningún requisito, ambos disfrutaban de su completa soltería y solo cuando Inuyasha quería verla se reunían. Aunque últimamente era ella quien parecía programar las citas…

Inuyasha comenzó a desabrochar la chaqueta que vestía Kikyo, mientras ella le quitaba el saco y desabrochaba la camisa para poder besar y palpar su pecho… El joven deslizó ambas manos por la espalda de Kikyo provocando que ésta se arqueara e inclusive emitiera leves suspiros y comenzara a pronunciar su nombre…-Inuyasha… Inuyasha…-

Eso provocó que el joven volviera a sus cabales para así percatarse del lugar en dónde se encontraban y de lo que sucedería si alguien los pillaba así…-Kikyo… Basta…-La separó por completo de él notándose bastante agitados y fuera de lugar…

-Qué sucede?... Me estás rechazando de nuevo?... Acaso ya no te gusto?...

-No es eso, no digas tonterías…Claro que me gustas… Pero este no es el lugar…Alguien podría encontrarnos así…-Inuyasha se puso de nuevo el saco y se alineó la camisa…

-Entonces, vamos a dónde quieras…-Se acercó de nuevo a Inuyasha para susurrarle al oído…-Me muero por estar contigo…-Comenzó a besarlo por todo el cuello para finalizar en su boca…-Entonces?...

-No puedo Kikyo, lo siento… Otro día quizá… Lo mejor será que te vayas…

-Claro… Cómo siempre, se hace lo que tu quieres…- Kikyo le dirigió una mirada furiosa antes de tomar su chaqueta y salir de la oficina a toda prisa bastante indignada azotando la puerta… "Pero esto no se va a quedar así Inuyasha, Tú no me puedes rechazar"…

CoNtInUaRá…

**Hola!... jeje bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y sé que algunas me querrán matar junto con Kikyo, jeje pero bueno me tendré que acostumbrar, solo les pido paciencia nn… Les agradezco que lo hayan leí do y más que se tomen un poco de tiempo para dejar algún comentario, Muchas Gracias… Nos veremos Pronto… **


	3. 3 El Temor de Kagome

"**Una Relación Inesperada."**

_**Acotaciones: **-o-o-o-:_** Las escenas marcadas entre esta separación suceden al mismo tiempo, pero sus protagonistas cambian según sea el caso…**

_&&&&: _**Cambio de Escena**

**3.- _El Temor de Kagome…_**

Kagome llegó a su casa bastante cansada, así que subió de inmediato a su habitación y se recostó en la cama boca abajo, cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño pero un recuerdo le vino a la cabeza, uno no muy grato…

**FLASH BACK**

_La chica esperaba a Kouga en la cafetería de la Universidad, hacía ya más de 20 minutos se suponía debió haber salido, pero no había señal de él…_

_-Vamos Kagome…_

_-No debe tardar Kouga, lo esperaré un poco más, después te alcanzaremos Sango…_

_-Está bien, como quieras… Nos veremos después…-Sango dejó a su amiga sola y bastante inquieta. Kagome se puso de pie y caminó rumbo al salón de su novio, quien no estaba ahí, pero dos de sus amigos sí estaban…_

_-Hakaku, Gintha… En dónde está Kouga? Creí que estaba aquí…_

_-Kagome… ehmm… No, Kouga ya se fue...-Hakaku se ganó un fuerte codazo por parte de Gintha quien carraspeó un poco incómodo…_

_-Se fue?... Por qué?..._

_-Bueno, lo que pasa es que, debía atender otro asunto…_

_-Otro asunto?..._

_-Sí, perdona Kagome, pero no sabemos nada más…-Gintha acarreó de un brazo a Hakaku y ambos salieron del salón dejando a la chica sola… _

"_Quizá fue una Emergencia"…"Creo que mejor me voy"… Salió del salón e iba dispuesta a abandonar la Universidad, pero dos siluetas frente ella llamaron su atención… Arrugó el ceño tratando de enfocarlos mejor y su pecho se oprimió al darse cuenta de quien se trataba… Kouga besaba a una chica de cabellos rojizos, la conocía sabía que su nombre era Ayame y algunos aseguraban que estaba tras de Kouga, pero Kagome siempre hizo caso omiso a esos rumores, ahora veía lo equivocada que estaba… Tuvo deseos de ir y encarar a ambos, pero le dolía demasiado, y no dejaría que la vieran así… Salió corriendo de la Universidad con el único deseo de no volver a ver a Kouga…_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Kagome apretó la almohada que tenía entra las manos y una lágrima rodó por su rostro… Le dolía mucho recordar eso, su relación con Kouga había sido la primera formal y en la primera en la que realmente estaba enamorada, pero él se había encargado de romperle el corazón… "Será mejor que me olvide de lo que pasó"… Se puso de pie frente la ventana, miró hacia el cielo y notó que había luna llena, una hermosa luna llena, sintió de lleno el aire golpeando su cara e inflando sus pulmones. Cerró los ojos esbozando una sonrisa "Te voy a olvidar Kouga"… Después se giró y se metió en la cama cayendo en un profundo sueño…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En un departamento podía divisarse la silueta de un hombre sentado en la barra con un vaso entre las manos. Le dio un trago sintiendo como el licor le quemaba la garganta… Era casi una costumbre hacer eso todas las noches antes de irse a dormir, reflexionar sobre las cosas que había hecho en el día y sobre lo que era su vida en la actualidad: Libertad en toda su expresión, dinero, mujeres… De pronto una de ellas le vino a la mente, Kikyo… Se suponía era su novia, casi prometida. Eran ya más de dos años de estar con ella, sin embargo nunca estuvo enamorado, no conocía ese sentimiento. Quizá era incapaz de hacerlo o simplemente no le interesaba, cualquiera que fuera la razón sabía que la mujer correcta aún no aparecía en su vida…

Dio otro trago al vaso terminando así con su contenido… "Mi vida, es una porquería"… rió para sí mismo y golpeó el vaso contra la mesa poniéndose de pie, se mareó por instantes debido al movimiento estrepitoso y a los efectos del licor, cerró los ojos por unos segundos tratando de estabilizarse…-Maldito Whisky…-

Caminó hacia su habitación y se tiró en la cama tratando de huir de sus propios pensamientos, la petición de su madre se repetía una y otra vez en su mente…

**FLASH BACK**

_-Hijo, no tendrás a tu madre toda la vida…Quiero conocer a mi nuera y consentir a mis nietos… Dime, hasta cuándo piensas sentar cabeza y casarte eh?..._

_-Feh!...Tonterías…_

_-Ah… yo sé que dentro de ti, quieres formar una familia…Ya verás que encontrarás pronto a la mujer de tu vida…_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

"La mujer de mi vida… En dónde está?"… Se puso de pie con intenciones de darse un baño, quizá así se despejaría de tantos pensamientos…

&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome llegó al café temprano, no podía arriesgarse a perder el trabajo, eso lo tenía muy claro. Entró a la cocina encontrando a Sango limpiando algunos restos del día anterior…

-Buenos días…

-Oh, Kagome… Que bueno que llegas temprano…

-Sí, creo que los días en los que me cubrías se terminaron…

-Si, pero no creas que me olvido de lo que me debes eh?...

-Piensas faltar algún día?...

-Bueno, uno nunca sabe… Quizá algún día de estos, cierta persona venga a invitarme a salir…

-Ah… Sigues pensando en Miroku eh? …

-Bueno, es solo un ejemplo…

-Sí, claro…¬¬…

-Y tú?... No me digas que no quedaste fascinada con Inuyasha… nn…

-No digas tonterías Sango!... Sabes que por ahora no pienso en eso…

-Y tú sabes que lo mejor que puedes hacer es olvidarte de Kouga…- Sango sabía lo mucho que había sufrido su amiga con Kouga, y de mil y una formas había tratado de hacerla olvidar el asunto, aunque siempre resultaba inútil… Lo que más le preocupaba a Sango era el hecho de que Kagome se cerrara tan dentro de sí, a tal grado de no dejar pasara a nadie de nuevo, sabía que Kagome tenía miedo de volverse a enamorar…

-No quiero hablar de eso…- se giró dándole la espalda tratando de esconder el dolor que le causaba recordar...

-Como quieras…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Inuyasha tenía la mirada fija hacia la nada, atravesando la ventana sentado tras su escritorio. El teléfono sonó anunciando a Miroku…

-Señor, el licenciado Miroku lo busca…-

-Dile que pase…- Segundos después la puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció Miroku riendo como siempre buscando hacer enojar a Inuyasha…

-Otro día en la oficina… Veo que llegaste temprano, cosa rara en ti…

-Feh! Pues que esperabas, esta es mi empresa lo recuerdas?...

-Sí bueno, aunque la mayoría de las veces es de todos los que trabajamos aquí…

-Arrrggg… deja de molestar, qué es lo que quieres?...

-Tranquilo, tranquilo… Solo vine a preguntar como estabas…

-Solo a eso?... ja! No me hagas reír Miroku… Seguro algo quieres…

-Ser de poca fe…

-Feh! Te conozco… Dime que es lo que quieres ahora eh?...

-Bueno, solo quería pedirte permiso para irme temprano…

-Irte temprano?... Qué tienes planeado?...

-Nada, nada… Solo quería, bueno… Llevar a Sango a cenar…

-A cenar?... ¬¬

uu –Bueno quizá vayamos al cine o a bailar…

-Sí claro…

-Ejem, ejem… bueno, puedo o no?...

-Feh!... Haz lo que quieras…

-Gracias Inuyasha, no te arrepentirás… Serás el invitado de honor en mi boda…

-Eh?... oO.. Boda?...

-Sí, bueno es algo precipitado pero intuyo que ella es la mujer de mi vida…-

-La mujer… de tu vida…- Inuyasha se sumió de nuevo en sus pensamientos, recordó que eso era justo por lo cual el no conciliaba el sueño desde hace algún tiempo… ¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro de que era ella? ¿Cómo lo sabía, pero sobre todo, ¿Cuándo encontraría la suya? Lo único seguro era que ya tenía 29 años y no podía darse el lujo de tardarse demasiado... Miró de nuevo por la ventana hacia abajo, dónde había un café cruzando la avenida. Recordó a una chica muy peculiar y la promesa que se hizo de volver a verla…-Miroku…

-Sí?...

-No tienes ganas de café?...

-Eh?...-Miroku lo miró con el ceño fruncido algo extrañado por su pregunta, notó que tenía la mirada perdida en la acera de frente captando así casi de inmediato la razón de su pregunta…-Ah, ya veo… Te interesa esa joven eh?...

-Ehm… bueno, digamos que me llama la atención…- Si bien era cierto que le llamaba la atención, él sabía perfectamente que algo diferente había en Kagome, solo que no lo admitía frente Miroku…

&&&&&&&&&&

Los dos hombres entraron al café sentándose en la primera mesa que encontraron libre. Sango los vio entrar y no evito sonreír por ver a Miroku, el chico de inmediato la localizó con la mirada y la saludó con la mano… Por su parte Inuyasha trataba de toparse con Kagome pero no la encontró por ningún lado…

Sango se acercó a ellos con una libreta en la mano dispuesta a tomar su orden, además de acercarse a Miroku con más de alguna intención…-Hola… ya saben que pedir?...

-Bueno hermosa Sango, yo quisiera pedir-te…- Sango se sonrojó por su comentario pero se distrajo por el continuo movimiento de Inuyasha…

-Ehm… Buscas a Kagome?...-Inuyasha la miró en seco, ¿Qué era tan obvio?...- Ella está dentro, pero si quieres, puedo ir por ella…

-Querida Sango, mi amigo te estaría agradecido eternamente si fueras por ella…

-No molestes Miroku!...

-Ah… bien, ya vengo…- Sango fue rumbo la cocina con una sonrisa entre dientes y un plan el cual involucraba a Kagome, y por supuesto a Inuyasha… Entró en ella topándose con la chica quien parecía esperar una orden…-Eh, Kagome?...

-Qué pasa Sango?...

-Oye, podrías cubrirme en las mesas 8, 10 y 12?...

-Sí, claro… Vas a salir?...

-No… No precisamente…-Se giró saliendo del lugar dejando con la duda a Kagome, no podía explicarle quien ni por qué encargó esas mesas, entre ellas claro, la de Inuyasha… Sango siguió atendiendo al resto de la clientela mientras Kagome salía de la cocina para cubrirla… Miroku la vio venir por detrás y fingió ir al baño para dejarla sola con su amigo…

Kagome se acercó a la mesa y como siempre lo hacía, con la mirada fija en la libreta que llevaba entre manos, preguntó la orden…-Qué va a…-Pero antes de que terminara la pregunta levantó la cabeza topándose con esos ojos dorados que ya la habían intimidado antes, mirándola fijamente e inclusive una sonrisa se asomó al rostro de Inuyasha…-Usted?...

-Creí que sabías mi nombre… Me haces parecer como un anciano, háblame de tú…

-Lo siento pero es la forma en la que debo hablar con los clientes…- Kagome se notó un poco temblorosa, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?...

-Bueno, no quiero ser tu cliente… Quiero ser tu amigo…- Inuyasha sabía muy bien lo que debía decir, al igual que sabía que Kagome no sería como las demás mujeres con las que trataba por lo que no podía arriesgarse a decir algo inapropiado…

-No creo que sea el mejor momento para socializar… Estoy trabajando…- La chica comenzó a sospechar la intención de Inuyasha y sabía que el hecho de que ella estuviera atendiendo esa mesa no era precisamente una coincidencia… "Voy a matar a Sango!"…-Lo siento pero este no es el mejor momento…- Mostrando total indiferencia ante él, dio media vuelta creyendo que al ser rechazado se marcharía, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuándo Inuyasha le pidió un café…

-Entonces tomaré un café… Aprovecharé para esperarte…- Inuyasha la observó marcharse un tanto decepcionada y esbozó una ligera sonrisa… "Veo que me costará trabajo"…

&&&&&&&&&&

Pasó una semana, no había día en el que Inuyasha dejara de ir al café invitando siempre a Kagome a salir con él… De igual forma Kagome se la vivía recriminando a Sango por querer que aceptara su propuesta…

-Pobre, da lástima… Deberías aceptar salir con él…

-Basta Sango, ya te lo dije… No me interesa…

-Pero no pierdes nada… Comienzo a creer que disfrutas hacerte del rogar…

-Qué?... Estás loca…

-Entonces?... Vamos Kagome, sabes bien que si no te distraes nunca olvidarás a Kouga…

-Y quien te ha dicho que no lo he olvidado?...- No le agradaba hablar del tema, eso era obvio así que quizá si fingía un poco…

-Ah… Ya lo olvidaste?...

-Sí… bueno, casi…

-Bien… Me alegro… Entonces con mayor razón, no veo impedimentos para que puedas salir con Inuyasha…- El silencio por parte de Kagome, dio por satisfecha a Sango, quien solo esperaba convencerla a cualquier costo y al parecer lo había logrado…-Y bien? Qué dices?...

-Ay! Está bien, está bien…-Sango sonrió ampliamente y Kagome sabía que había perdido…-Pero lo hago solo porque ya ha insistido bastante…

-Sí, como digas…-

Ya casi anochecía y parecía que Inuyasha no iría al café ese día… La más desilusionada era Sango quien no lo podía creer… "Justo ahora que ya la había convencido"… Pero Kagome también lo esperaba, aunque trataba de ser discreta a menudo miraba la entrada para ver si llegaba Inuyasha… Sabía perfectamente que ese hombre le gustó casi desde el principio, pero era más fuerte su miedo por salir herida, que el deseo de salir con alguien de nuevo…

La puerta se abrió al fin mostrando a Inuyasha quien se sentó en la misma mesa que lo hacía siempre… Localizó a Kagome con la vista y le saludó sonriendo… La chica sintió un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas el cual trató de controlar… Se acercó a la mesa siguiendo la rutina de siempre, él le pediría un café y ya que se lo llevara, la invitaría a salir y ella se negaría una vez más, o no?...

-Creí que no vendrías hoy…

-Estabas preocupada por mi?...

-No digas tonterías… Más bien creí que te habías dado por vencido…

-Feh! Yo nunca me doy por vencido…- Con cualquier otra mujer Inuyasha hubiese creído que ya era demasiado y que quizá se estaría dando a desear de más, pero Kagome tenía algo distinto, por eso seguía insistiendo…-Me vas a rechazar de nuevo?...-Pero Inuyasha no escuchó su respuesta, sino que esta vez la chica le sonrió divertida…

-Un café cierto?...

-Sí…- Kagome se giró dejándolo solo, algo le decía a Inuyasha que ahora podía contar con más suerte, al menos ya había conseguido que le sonriera…

Al poco rato regresó Kagome con el café de Inuyasha y para sorpresa de éste, seguía sonriendo…-Sabes? Comienzo a sospechar que eres adicto a la cafeína…-Inuyasha rió divertido…

-Bueno, si sigues rechazándome creo que eso no tardará en pasar…

-No quiero tener cargos de conciencia…- Inuyasha la miró con el ceño fruncido, ¿Lo estaba aceptando?... Kagome se sonrojó ligeramente e inconscientemente, ambos se miraron fijamente por algunos segundos… El celular de Inuyasha los interrumpió de improvisto, éste lo sacó de su abrigo y vio por la pantalla quien lo llamaba "Kikyo", presionó un botón provocando que dejara de timbrar, para sorpresa de Kagome el hombre apagó el aparato guardándolo, solo para mirarla directo a los ojos de nuevo…

-Entonces?... Me tendrás aquí por otra semana?...

-Creo que no será necesario… Mañana saldré temprano…-El hombre sonrió complacido entendiendo el mensaje…

-Aquí estaré…-Se puso de pie sonriendo y agradeciendo a la joven…-No te arrepentirás…

-Bien… Eso espero…- Lo observó marcharse y fue entonces cuando se percató de cómo su corazón parecía un poco más apresurado de lo normal…-Eso espero…-

&&&&&&&&&&

-Maldición Inuyasha!... ¿Por qué no contestas?... Hace días que no hablamos, esperaba que tú me llamaras pero obviamente no lo hiciste… ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?...- Colgó solo para volver a marcar el número de Inuyasha, pero esta vez contestaría una grabación pidiendo un mensaje… Kikyo arrojó el teléfono inalámbrico más molesta y comenzó a caminar por todo su departamento preguntándose qué era lo que le pasaba a Inuyasha y prometiéndose a sí misma que lo averiguaría a cualquier costo…

CONTINUARÁ…

**Hello cómo tan?... Espero les guste este capi… Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y por leer este fic… Ojalá siga siendo de su agrado, les pido un comentario… Pueden ser fanfarrias o jitomatazos jejee muchas gracias, nos vemos… byes!**


	4. 4 Las Sospechas de Kikyo

"**Una Relación Inesperada."**

_**Acotaciones: **-o-o-o-:_** Las escenas marcadas entre esta separación suceden al mismo tiempo, pero sus protagonistas cambian según sea el caso…**

_&&&&: _**Cambio de Escena**

**4.- **_Las Sospechas de Kikyo…_

Inuyasha llegó a su departamento, de no ser por la buena noticia que acababa de recibir, estaría exhausto por el trabajo en la oficina. Sin embargo, tenía una sensación de alivio, después de toda una semana de estar insistiendo a Kagome de que saliera con él, justo cuando creía que sería inútil, ella aceptó… Inuyasha sospechaba que alguna razón en particular debía tener Kagome para dudar, pero no tenía idea de que, si la chica se rehusaba, era simplemente por temor…

Su celular comenzó a sonar, últimamente lo hacía bastante seguido y en su mayoría de veces mostraba el mismo nombre en el identificador… El hombre dudó en contestar, pero sabía que ya se había negado bastante y que lo mejor sería si terminaba de una buena vez por todas con esa relación, aunque temía un poco por la reacción que Kikyo llegase a tener…

-Sí?...

-Inuyasha… Al fin contestas…

-Kikyo… Sí, perdona pero, he estado muy ocupado en la oficina…

-No importa… Yo entiendo…- Kikyo sintió un coraje llenándole todo el cuerpo, la oficina?... Desde cuándo estaba en la oficina las 24 horas?... Sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero ahora menos que nunca podía darse el lujo de reprocharle algo… Tenía que seguirle la corriente y ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar…-Tenía ganas de escuchar tu voz… Te extraño…

Inuyasha tragó saliva con algo de dificultad, ¿Cómo le diría que ya no estaba interesado en ella?...-Kikyo… yo…

-No!... no me digas nada…- Sabía lo que estaba a punto de venir…-Sé que estás muy ocupado… En verdad te entiendo, no debes darme explicaciones…-Y también sabía lo que debía hacer, voltear la cara de la moneda a su favor… La culpa era algo que atormentaba demasiado a Inuyasha, solo era cuestión de utilizarla correctamente…-Estoy segura que tu también debes extrañarme mucho no?...

-Ehmmm, Pues yo…-La verdad era que no había tenido tiempo ni para pensar en ella, pero cómo se lo diría?... Llevaban años juntos, ¿Cómo le explicaría que de un día para otro ya no quería nada con ella?...

-Inuyasha…-Interrumpió adivinando lo que le diría y planeando asegurar tiempo, así podría averiguar cual era la verdadera razón de su abandono…-¿Por qué no salimos eh?...

Definitivamente no era el mejor momento para decírselo, lo mejor sería aparentar normalidad por algún tiempo más…-Sí, claro…

-Bien, que tal mañana?...-Kikyo esbozó una sonrisa de entera satisfacción…

-Mañana?...-"Demonios! Kagome"…-Ehmmm, No, mañana tengo una reunión hasta tarde…

-Ah, ya veo… Bueno, entonces iré a tu departamento… estaremos juntos…

-No creo que sea lo mejor Kikyo… Por qué no te llamo mañana y nos ponemos de acuerdo…

-Sí, claro… Entiendo… Entonces, esperaré tu llamada…- Colgó el auricular bastante molesta…- Eres un estúpido!... _Te llamo mañana y nos ponemos de acuerdo_… Acaso pretende que saque cita con su secretaria?... Definitivamente algo más te está ocurriendo… Una reunión en la oficina, sí cómo no… Mañana veré si es cierto…-

-Bien… Nos…-No pudo terminar de despedirse ya que, Kikyo había colgado antes de que Inuyasha terminara de despedirse…-Vemos…- Suspiró un poco aliviado cerrando su celular, se había quitado un peso de encima, al menos por el momento, pero hasta cuándo podría seguir con la farsa?…

&&&&&&&&&&&

Desde temprano Sango y Kagome habían llegado al café para trabajar, Sango no dejaba de molestar a su amiga cada vez que veía oportunidad recordándole lo que pasaría más tarde…

-No puedo creer que aceptaras salir con Inuyasha…

-Ya basta Sango o harás que me arrepienta...

-Vamos Kagome… sabes que hiciste lo correcto…

-No, lo único que sé, es que ya me tenía cansada con tanta insistencia y solo por eso accedí…

-Ah… ahora dirás que te dio lástima…

-Pues… Sí, un poco…

-Ajá… Me estás diciendo que no te gusta ni un poquito?...

-Gustarme?... Bueno pues…- Sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían un poco…

-Mejor no digas nada… Te has delatado… Deberías dejar de fingir… No tienes de que preocuparte…

-Tú que sabes…

-Lo suficiente…Pero no más de lo que tú ya sabes…-Kagome la miró un poco confundida, o al menos eso trataba de aparentar…-Sabes a lo que me refiero…-Su amiga la miró con aparente normalidad y le sonrió agradecida, después de todo sabía que tenía razón…

-Sí… Gracias Sango…- La mañana transcurrió tranquilamente, sería hasta la tarde cuando Inuyasha pasaría por ella…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Así que, aceptó salir contigo… Ah… Pobre, no sabe lo que le espera…

-Aaarrggg… Guarda silencio Miroku!...

-Jeje… solo bromeo… Aunque…

-Aunque qué?...

-Bueno… Tú sabes lo que haces…

-Miroku!...

-Bien, bien… Sé que no soy quien para decirte lo que debes o no hacer pero… Qué harás con Kikyo?...

-Feh!... Eso era lo que querías decirme?...

-Veo que lo tomas a la ligera…

-No… Solo…Ya lo había pensado… Ayer me llamó y estuve a punto de decirle pero…

-No pudiste…

-No…Creo que, ella no querría terminar conmigo…

-Quién querría terminar con un heredero millonario?...

-No empieces Miroku… Tengo que hablar con ella, solo debo encontrar el momento adecuado…

-Bien… Entonces… Veo que Kagome te interesa en serio eh?...-Lo miró sonriendo con un poco de malicia…

-Feh!... Eso no es de tu incumbencia Miroku!...Un momento, Qué estás haciendo aquí?...Será mejor que vayas y desquites tu sueldo!...

-Sí, sí… Ya me voy…Suerte…

-Cómo si la necesitara…- Giró la silla hacia la ventana desde dónde podía observar el café, miró su reloj y notó que faltaba poco… Sintió las mejillas un poco tibias y su pulso se aceleró de pronto… "Kagome"…

&&&&&&&&&

Una mujer de cabello negro y piel pálida observaba desde la esquina más cercana a la empresa, en su auto… Trataba de cubrirse tras las gafas oscuras que llevaba, golpeaba con sus dedos el volante y miraba el reloj una y otra vez…-Vamos Inuyasha, sé que no tienes ninguna reunión… Sal y deja que averigüe de una vez por todas que es lo que ocurre…-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El Sol Comenzaba a ocultarse, Inuyasha tomó su saco y arregló su corbata mirándose frente al espejo del baño y carraspeó un poco… había algo raro, algo prácticamente anormal, acaso…¿Estaba Nervioso?...-Feh!... Claro que no!... Inuyasha Taisho nunca se pone nervioso, menos en una cita…- Miró su reloj de nuevo y notó que faltaban solo unos minutos para salida de Kagome…-Maldición!... Sí estoy nervioso…- Salió del baño y tomó el ascensor bajando de inmediato saliendo de la empresa… En cuanto lo hizo miró hacia enfrente y sonrió, el joven del valet parking se acercó a él diciéndole que enseguida traería su auto, pero Inuyahsa le dijo que no lo hiciera aún…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kikyo lo observaba desde su auto e imaginó que de un momento a otro tendría que seguirlo…-Ja! Lo sabía… sabía que no tenías ninguna reunión…- Arrugó el ceño bastante extrañada al ver que Inuyasha no esperaba su auto, sino que atravesaba la avenida entrando al café…-Y ahora que?...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Inuyasha entró al café buscando a Kagome por todos lados, pero solo se topó con Sango, quien enseguida se acercó a él…

-Kagome no demorará… Se está cambiando…

-Gracias…

-¿Por qué no te sientas mientras tanto?...

-Sí, claro…

-Quieres un café?...

-Ehmmm… No, gracias…

-Bien… Iré por ella…

Inuyasha se sentó esperando a la chica, su corazón se aceleró un poco y los nervios se intensificaban cada vez más. Cualquiera diría que se trataba de un adolescente en su primera cita, nadie se imaginaría que Inuyasha era un hombre de mundo quien sabía casi todo sobre las mujeres… Ahora parecía un simple muchacho al cual, con un poco de suerte, le darían su primer beso… Comenzó a carraspear y a golpear la mesa con los dedos…-Aaarrggg… ¿Por qué tarda tanto?...-

-Lo siento… Ya estoy lista…-No se dio cuenta de que Kagome ya estaba tras él desde hacía algunos segundos…

-Ah… Perdona… Yo…-Cuando se giró para verla y disculparse se percató de lo hermosa que se veía… El silencio lo delataba demasiado, la miraba fijamente a los ojos que parecían brillar con cierta peculiaridad…Notó que su parecido con Kikyo, ahora casi desaparecía… Sus ojos decían otra cosa, además de su forma de vestir… Kikyo mostraba y acentuaba cada parte de su cuerpo, después de todo era una mujer sensual. Pero Kagome, denotaba belleza de otra forma, además de lucir extremada inocencia, vestía de forma más conservadora, solo llevaba una falda blanca que le llegaba a las pantorrillas junto unas botas del mismo color, además de una blusa azul turquesa sin mangas que le acentuaba apenas su cintura… Kagome sintió de lleno la mirada de Inuyasha y de inmediato se sonrojó…

-Pasa algo?...

-Estás… hermosa…-

-Bueno… Gracias…-Fue Entonces cuando Kagome se percató de lo bien parecido que lucía Inuyasha, a pesar de vestir como siempre lo veía traje, pero fue ahora cuando notó que era bastante atractivo… Inuyasha seguía mirándola de la misma forma, hasta que Kagome se sintió algo incómoda…Así que carraspeó un poco sacándolo de sus pensamientos…-Nos vamos?...

-Eh… Sí, claro…- Le tendió un brazo el cual la joven aceptó gustosa y salieron así del lugar…Una ráfaga de viento sopló en ese instante provocando que Kagome temblara ligeramente…

-Tienes frío?...

-Un poco…-Observó como de inmediato Inuyasha se quitaba el saco y la cubría con él… Por un momento ambos se miraron fijamente además de estar a casi nada de distancia, fue ahí cuando la joven se perdió de nuevo en sus ojos… Esos ojos color miel que parecían hipnotizarla, notó que su corazón volvía a latir como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, desde ese momento… Kagome pestañeó confundida esquivando a Inuyasha, un leve escalofrío le recorrió la espalda… Ese miedo que no la dejaba en paz…

-Estás bien?...

-Sí… Gracias…

-Bien… Entonces, vamos…- la rodeó con un brazo conduciéndola hacia el auto que ya los esperaba fuera de la empresa, le abrió la puerta y la joven entró en él, enseguida Inuyasha cerró su puerta y fue hacia su lugar, los nervios parecían haber desaparecido, sin embargo se había percatado de que algo más le sucedía a Kagome… Antes de encender el auto la miró intrigado, dudando sobre si debía o no preguntarle…

Kagome lo miró extrañada, el silencio era absoluto pero a pesar de eso la joven no evitó el sonreír divertida…-Olvidaste la Gasolina?...- Inuyasha se sonrojó al percatarse de lo embarazoso de la situación y al verla sonreír, no evitó hacer lo mismo…

-Te Importaría?...-Ambos rieron divertidos antes de que Inuyasha encendiera el auto y partieran al fin, quizá era solo su imaginación y en realidad no le ocurría nada, después de todo su sonrisa denotaba todo lo contrario…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kikyo sintió un nudo en el estómago, la sangre le hervía…No toleraba creer que la estuviera engañando… Lo había visto todo, Observó como entraba al café y después salía del brazo de otra mujer, vio como la cubría con su saco y esos instantes que se miraron fijamente, las risas en el auto… Más de una vez estuvo a punto de bajarse de su auto e ir a reclamarle a Inuyasha por mentirle, decirle a esa mujer que no se hiciera demasiadas ilusiones, que seguro era solo una aventura de él, como otras tantas… Pero si eso era lo que creía, si ya estaba acostumbrada, ¿Por qué se sentía tan celosa, tan engañada?... Eso era ridículo, a Kikyo solo le interesaba su dinero, o no?...

-Te Odio!...- se dejó caer pesadamente en el asiento recargando su cabeza en el respaldo y suspiró derrotada…-No… Tú no me vas a dejar por otra… NO!...-Desvió la mirada hacia la empresa con más de algún pensamiento rondando por su cabeza… De pronto sonrió con malicia…Pasó una de sus manos por su vientre y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más…-Vas a regresar conmigo Inuyasha…Te guste o No…-

CoNtInUaRá…

**Hola!... jeje, aki toy con otro capi que espero les guste… Quería agradecer en verdad por sus reviews, me hacen bastante feliz y me dan muchos ánimos… Ojalá les siga gustando el rumbo de esta historia y la sigan leyendo jeje, de cualkier forma ya saben que se aceptan jitomatazos… nn bueno, me despido… Muchas gracias por leerme y dejar un comentario… byes!**


	5. 5 El Corazón No Miente

"**Una Relación Inesperada."**

_**Acotaciones: **-o-o-o-:_** Las escenas marcadas entre esta separación suceden al mismo tiempo, pero sus protagonistas cambian según sea el caso…**

_&&&&: _**Cambio de Escena**

**5.- **_El Corazón No Miente…_

Prácticamente no hablaban en el camino, el destino aún era desconocido por la joven quien solo se limitaba a mirar por la ventana del auto…Inuyasha constantemente la miraba de reojo y no dejaba de admirarse por su belleza, por su parte Kagome, más de una vez lo descubrió provocando en ella ligeros sonrojos…

-No me dirás a dónde me llevas?...

-Es una Sorpresa… Aunque no solo iremos a un lugar…

-Ah no?...

-No… Ya verás…- Inuyasha siguió conduciendo por algunos minutos más, se detuvo de improvisto en las afueras de un parque… Estaba casi anocheciendo y las luces públicas se encendieron…Inuyasha salió del auto dando la vuelta a éste y abriendo la puerta de Kagome, le tendió una mano la cual, la joven aceptó sonriente…

-Un Parque?...

-No te dejes guiar por las apariencias…- Cerró la puerta y comenzaron a caminar a través del lugar. Conforme avanzaban, más gente aparecía… Algunas familias jugando y algunas parejas disfrutando de las últimas horas del día…-Ves?... No es tan malo…-

Kagome lo miró asintiendo, era verdad. En realidad era un parque hermoso… Podía sentirse una agradable esencia, natural, limpia… El viento sopló ligeramente y algunas hojas se desprendieron de sus árboles, las que más abundaban eran las hojas de los cerezos, lo que provocaba que la escenografía se tornara llena de un leve color rosa… Kagome admiró el lugar, cada rincón del parque, cada persona en él, cada risa…

-Kagome?...-Inuyasha le llamaba desde hacía algunos segundos… de nuevo, esa idea de que algo le ocurría o debió ocurrirle a Kagome, pasó por su mente… ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría?... Sus ojos se tornaban nostálgicos…-Kagome…

-Sí?...-Se percató de su distracción…-Lo siento…Creo que me distraje con el paisaje…

-Es Hermoso verdad?... Hace bastante que no venía aquí…

-Así que, ya lo conocías…-Lo miró un poco intrigada… "Seguro aquí trae sus conquistas" Era algo que no pudo evitar pensar… Después de todo no podía confiar en él… Ni en nadie…

-Sí…-Sus ojos dorados mostraron algo de tristeza y ¿Sinceridad?... Kagome lo miró intrigada y poniendo atención a cada palabra que decía…-La última vez que vine fue con mi madre… Cuando era niño… Parecía un día perfecto y hermoso pero…Esa vez, fue cuando… Murió mi Padre…-

Kagome se sintió un poco miserable…y ella que pensó que ahí era su lugar predilecto para las citas…-Yo… Lo siento…

-No… Está bien…- Fue como si recuperara la calma al verla… Esbozó una sonrisa y le señaló con la vista un restaurante que, de no ser por las luces, se perdería en medio del parque…-Ahí cenaremos… Te parece?...

-Sí, claro…-Ambos entraron al lugar siendo atendidos de inmediato, Inuyasha pidió la mesa reservada con anterioridad, solo iluminada por algunas velas y totalmente escondida entre los árboles que, seguramente de día, daban una gran sombra… La joven quedó un poco impactada, ¿Todo lo había preparado para estar con ella?... Lo miró de frente y se topó de improviso con sus ojos dorados que ahora adquirían un curioso brillo a la luz de las velas, de inmediato y como ya solía hacerlo, agachó la mirada sintiendo encendidas las mejillas…

-Te gusta?...-Solo la observó asentir con la cabeza, sonrió divertido y también complacido… La satisfacción de tenerla frente él provocaba que su corazón se acelerara un poco… "Maldición! Creí que ya no estaba Nervioso"…

El resto de la velada la pasaron en silencio, solo las miradas, las sonrisas y los sonrojos en demasía, que claramente decían más que mil palabras… El lugar era armonizado con un poco de música tenue… Inuyasha miró a Kagome pensativo, se puso de pie y se paró a lado de ella extendiéndole una mano, la chica lo miró extrañada e intrigada…

-Quieres, Bailar?...- Kagome sonrió algo divertida creyendo que estaba bromeando…

-Bailar?...-Solo lo miró asentir manteniendo su postura…-Pero si nadie más lo está haciendo…

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que… Son algo vergonzosos…- Kagome solo se sonrojó más y aceptó la mano de Inuyasha, ambos comenzaron a bailar tranquilamente cerca, muy cerca…Inuyasha pasó una de sus manos por la cintura de la chica mientras que con la otra sostenía la mano izquierda de ella… Por su parte Kagome posó su mano libre en el pecho del hombre. Se dio cuenta de lo bien ejercitado que estaba…

-Vaya… No sabía que te ejercitaras tan bien…

-Ja… No, Yo...Solo practico Esgrima en mi tiempo libre… - Cualquiera trataba de entablar una conversación para disimular un poco los sonrojos tan notorios y los latidos que cada vez se intensificaban más. Aunque Inuyasha traía esa duda metida entre ceja y ceja. Antes de cenar había notado bastante nostálgica a Kagome, con la mirada perdida. Más de una vez trató de preguntar, pero temía verse muy indiscreto…

Hubo un momento, en el que ambos cruzaron sus miradas e inclusive a Inuyasha, los labios de la chica, parecían llamarlo, sin embargo tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad y contenerse… Kagome pareció darse cuenta de pronto, de la mano que la sujetaba por la cintura y su piel se erizó, además de sentir su pulso apresurado, tan apresurado como no había estado hace tiempo… Pero esta vez, no mostró tristeza al recordar a Kouga, al contrario sonrió a Inuyasha quien la miraba intensamente… Esa sonrisa, fue lo que animó al hombre para preguntarle al fin…

-Kagome… Yo… No quiero parecer entrometido, pero… Creo… Me parece que algo te ocurre… Hay algo que te moleste?...

La chica comprendió su pregunta, sin embargo, no borró la sonrisa de sus labios al responderle…-Eso… No importa…- Tuvo el impulso de recargarse en su pecho y así lo hizo. De inmediato se vio correspondida al ser cubierta por dos brazos fuertes que al instante, la hicieron sentir protegida… Así se quedó, inmóvil, recargada en él, sintiendo su corazón palpitar tan rápido que parecía salir de su pecho… Sonrió para sí misma con deseos de no separarse de él, nada le importó, se sentía protegida como hacía tiempo no se sentía, además estaba Feliz…

Inuyasha pasó su mano por el cabello negro azabache de la chica, su respuesta no le había dicho nada, pero lo había dejado tranquilo, algo en sus ojos lo hizo…

De pronto la música dejó de tocar y se quedaron algunos segundos más juntos, resultaba obvio el deseo de ambos por permanecer así… Kagome se irguió lentamente bastante ruborizada, con la piel erizada y el pulso acelerado, Inuyasha solo la miraba fijo dudando cada vez más sobre si besarla o no… Ese momento, cerca, cada vez más cerca… Kagome pareció percatarse y pestañeó confundida, el miedo regresó, pero esta vez de una forma diferente que hasta el mismo Inuyasha entendió…

-Creo, que lo mejor será que te lleve a la otra parte de la sorpresa…

-Otra parte?...

-Sí… Te dije que no solo iríamos a un lugar… -La condujo hacia la mesa de nuevo, solo para tomar su abrigo. Salieron del restaurante e Inuyasha le pidió cerrar los ojos a la chica… -Vamos, confía en mí… Te va a gustar… más ahora…

-Bueno, está bien… -La chica sonrió divertida y cerró los ojos. Sintió la mano de Inuyasha sujetarla por la muñeca y conducirla algunos pasos más…

Llegaron a un borde hecho de piedra, tras ellos solo había árboles…-Bien, llegamos… Cuando cuente tres podrás abrir los ojos…-Se colocó tras ella y, sin saber exactamente por qué, la sujetó por la cintura y contó junto su oído…-Uno… Dos… Tres…-

Kagome demoró un poco más en abrir los ojos, el aliento caliente junto su oído y las manos que la rodeaban la distrajeron bastante. Cuando al fin lo hizo quedó aún más sorprendida… Parecía no haber nada frente ella, sin embargo el mar, la luna justo arriba de éste y miles de estrellas a su alrededor provocaron que Kagome quedara pasmada…

-Y bien?... Qué te parece?... –Se acercó más a ella buscando una respuesta y entonces la observó totalmente maravillada mirando cada detalle del paisaje…-Veo que te agradó la sorpresa…

-Es…Es…

-Hermoso?...

-Sí…

-Sabía que te gustaría…

-Sí… Me encanta, es…- Entonces sintió que los brazos de Inuyasha la rodeaban con mayor intensidad, giró la cabeza quedando frente suyo…y después solo observó como se acercaba cada vez más hasta que sintió su aliento demasiado cerca y notó sus ojos cerrados, totalmente dispuesto a besarla…No supo que hacer, solo sintió su corazón latir y su rostro encenderse, así que lo llamó tratando de evitar lo que ocurría…-Inuyasha…

El hombre reaccionó al instante y entonces supo que no era el momento…Se sonrojó ligeramente y carraspeó tratando de disimular… Zafó su prisión de Kagome y se alejó lo más que pudo de ella…

-Podrías, llevarme a casa?...

-Eh… Sí, sí… Claro…-Estaba bastante apenado en esos momentos, así que trató de aparentar normalidad…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha llegó a las afueras de un templo, aunque solo podía divisarse una gran escalera…-No sabía que vivías en un templo…

-Sí… Mi familia tiene años aquí…

-Ya veo… Entonces, debes ser una sacerdotisa…

-Sí… bueno, al menos eso dicen…

-Kagome…-El intento por ocultar el suceso de hacia unos minutos ya no daba mucho resultado, Inuyasha sentía la imperiosa necesidad por aclarar las cosas, raro en él ya que, nunca antes había sentido lo mismo con alguna otra mujer, todo porque Kagome le resultaba diferente…-Yo… quería explicarte que…

-No es Necesario…-la joven lo interrumpió, no quería escuchar excusas, no las necesitaba. De cualquier forma ella sentía que de un momento a otro, si no hubiese sido él quien la besara, ella misma lo habría hecho…-Buenas Noches Inuyasha…-Se acercó a él y lo besó en la mejilla, dejándolo algo atónito, tanto como por la interrupción y la acción… Inuyasha se sonrojó de inmediato y la observó bajar del auto para después subir las escaleras del templo…

-Buenas Noches… Kagome…-Se quedó algunos instantes inmóvil, aún procesando el beso de la joven… Sentía un ligero cosquilleo en la mejilla y el corazón, bastante agitado, latía de nuevo fuertemente… Sonrió satisfecho, algo le decía que la había encontrado. Había encontrado a la mujer de su vida…

Kagome entró a su casa saludando a su madre quien se encontraba en la cocina, subió las escaleras y entró a su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí… Una ráfaga de viento se sintió producto de la ventana que se encontraba abierta, de inmediato se acercó a ella para cerrarla… La luna con demasiadas estrellas a su alrededor llamó su atención por última vez esa noche, sonrió recordando la sorpresa de Inuyasha y la noche agradable que había pasado con él… "En verdad logró que me olvidara de todo"… Se frotó los brazos tratando de darse calor, y en su mente aparecieron las imágenes del baile con Inuyasha, recordó la forma en que él la sujetaba, su aliento y el latir de su corazón… "Inuyasha"… Una sonrisa plena se asomó de nuevo a su rostro. Inhaló el aire que llegaba de lleno a su rostro y sintió que algo llenaba su pecho… Una gran emoción, una gran atracción hacia él… Cada vez se convencía más de que debía darse una oportunidad e Inuyasha parecía el mejor candidato… El miedo de tener una relación, había desaparecido casi por completo en esos momentos junto a él, el recuerdo de Kouga ya no la atormentaría más, lo presentía…

CoNtInUaRá…

**Hola, jeje espero que no me quieran matar por no poner beso, jiji pero creo que ese un paso grande, sobre todo para Kagome… Al menos por el momento jeje…**

**No se preocupen, no pienso alargarme demasiado… Les agradezco por todo su apoyo, y sus comentarios… Ojalá siga siendo de su agrado y sigan leyendo… Byes!... **


	6. 6 Mi Voluntad

"**Una Relación Inesperada."**

_**Acotaciones: **-o-o-o-:_** Las escenas marcadas entre esta separación suceden al mismo tiempo, pero sus protagonistas cambian según sea el caso…**

_&&&&: _**Cambio de Escena**

**6.- **_Mi Voluntad…_

Inuyasha llegó a su departamento contento por la recién cita… Aunque no podía negar que estaba algo decepcionado por no besar a Kagome, pero algo le decía que ella era muy especial, y que sin duda alguna, su primer beso sería especial…

Esa vez rompió la rutina, no tuvo que servirse whisky en las rocas para reflexionar sobre su vida, sino que ahora disfrutaba, por vez primera, lo que había hecho… El teléfono sonó sacándolo un poco de sus pensamientos, dudó en tomar la llamada pero creyó que sería Miroku tratando de averiguar lo más posible sobre la cita, así que levantó el auricular pero solo escuchó la línea del otro lado. Colgó algo exasperado "Feh!...Que impacientes" un poco irritado, tomó su celular y lo apagó antes de que lo molestaran también por ahí. No quería que nada ni nadie arruinara ese momento, ese día… Tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar, por ejemplo en Kagome…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras tanto, una mujer dentro de una habitación colgaba el teléfono e intentaba de nuevo, obteniendo esta vez, solo la contestadota del celular de Inuyasha… "Maldición!... Contesta!..." Al obtener varias veces el mismo resultado, optó por arrojar el teléfono bastante irritada… "Esto no se va a quedar así Inuyasha!... Tú, no me vas a dejar"…

&&&&&&&&&&&

Era viernes por la mañana, Kagome llegó al café con una sonrisa en el rostro, lo que llamó la atención de Sango quien no dudó dos veces antes de acercarse y preguntarle a su amiga todos los detalles sobre su cita…

-Vaya! Veo que te fue muy bien eh?... jeje…

-No pienses cosas!... No pasó nada…

-Ah no?... Y esa sonrisa, es por "NADA"?...

-Sonrisa?... qué sonrisa?...-Se sonrojó un poco ante su amiga, en verdad estaba sonriendo?... Hacía tanto que no lo hacía…

-Ya no finjas Kagome!... Anda, cuéntame todos los detalles!...

-Está bien, está bien… Lo haré solo para que dejes de molestarme…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Ajá… Entonces, esperas que te crea que, ni si quiera la besaste?...

-Feh!... Yo no espero nada!... Ya te lo he contado todo, si no me crees, ese es tu problema…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… No tienes porqué alterarte…Está bien, te creo… Y entonces…¿Qué hicieron toda la noche?...

-Aaarrggg…. Ya te lo dije Miroku! Solo cenamos!...

-Bien… Ya entiendo…ah… pobre Inuyasha, así que toda tu espera fue en vano eh?...

-Cierra la boca!...- La puerta de la oficina se abrió dejando ver a la secretaria de Inuyasha quien anunciaba una visita, sin duda inesperada para Inuyasha…-Kikyo…

&&&&&&&&&&&

-Hola…-Inuyasha entró al café topándose de manera inmediata con Kagome quien lo recibió con una sonrisa…

-Hola…-Como una reacción, la chica se sonrojó y no pudo evitar el recordar la noche pasada, cuando ambos estuvieron tan cerca y casi a punto de besarse…

_Quise mostrarme ante ti,_

_Como alguien de duro corazón…_

-Vienes a comer?...-Inuyasha no podía dejar de mirarla directo a los ojos, en realidad estaba ahí solo para verla…

-No…En realidad… Solo vine a verte…-

_El tiempo pasó, me arrepentí,_

_Ahora pediré tu perdón…_

El corazón de Kagome latía más rápido de pronto, eso que había sentido la noche anterior, regresaba de pronto…-A verme?...

-Sí… Sabes?... Me preguntaba si… Quieres salir de nuevo conmigo?...

_Mi indecisión causó el gran error,_

_Me dominó el temor…_

Entonces, sin saber exactamente la razón, como obedeciendo sus impulsos tomó una decisión, una rápida que le dictaba la razón y el corazón…-Mañana…

_Hoy me descubrí y ves ante ti,_

_Lo que hay en mí…_

Inuyasha la miró un poco incrédulo… -Mañana?...

-Sí… Puedes ir a mi casa por mí… En la tarde, te parece?...

-Sí, sí, claro… Ahí estaré…

-Bien…-La voz del señor Housenki llamándola los interrumpió, Kagome lo miró por última vez sonriéndole antes de girarse para seguir trabajando…-Entonces te veré mañana…

-Sí… Hasta mañana…- La observó entrar a la cocina, su piel se erizó por unos instantes… Se sintió como un adolescente, hacía bastante no se sentía así y no era tan desagradable… La vería de nuevo, estaría junto a ella… Eso lo emocionaba más, pero… De pronto, pareció caer en cuenta… Hasta hacía unos minutos había estado con Kikyo… ¿Cuánto tiempo más le ocultaría la verdad a Kagome?...

**FLASH BACK**

-Kikyo, qué haces aquí?...

-No te da gusto verme?...-Miroku los miró a ambos y carraspeó un poco, miró a Inuyasha deseándole suerte y salió de la oficina mirando de reojo a la mujer… Cuando salió por completo, Kikyo siguió con el teatro de mujer indignada y peor aún, de novia olvidada…-Dijiste que me llamarías ayer, en cuanto tu reunión terminara…

-Sí, lo sé… Perdona Kikyo, Pero la reunión terminó hasta tarde y estaba muy cansado así que solo pensaba en llegar a casa a dormir…

-Estuve llamando en la noche a tu departamento y nadie contestaba…-Kikyo sabía que le estaba mintiendo, ella misma lo había visto salir del brazo de una chica del café…

-Ya te dije, debí estar profundamente dormido, por ello no escuché el teléfono…-Kikyo levantó una ceja tratando de asimilar y comprobando que esa mujer debía significar algo más para Inuyasha, de otra forma no estaría actuando y fingiendo de esa manera…

-Sí, te entiendo…-Comenzó a caminar hacia él hasta sentarse en sus piernas tras el escritorio…-Es solo que me has tenido muy olvidada no crees?... Me haces pensar muchas cosas… O, acaso ya no te importo?... Ya no te gusto Inuyasha?...

-Por favor Kikyo… No digas tonterías… Tú, eres muy importante para mí…

-Entonces?... No entiendo como es que dices eso y actúas como si fuese lo contrario… No sabes cuanto deseo estar contigo…

Inuyasha tragó saliva con algo de dificultad, hasta cuando le diría que ya no quería estar con ella?... Vio como Kikyo se acercaba peligrosamente a su boca, pero justo en ese momento sonó el altavoz recordando a Inuyasha una junta con el personal de la empresa…-Lo siento Kikyo, debo irme…

La mujer sintió rabia, una vez más se le estaba escapando. Sin embargo mostró una sonrisa falsa hacia él…-Lo que necesitas es relajarte… En eso yo te ayudaré…- Lo besó rápidamente en los labios antes de salir de la oficina dejándolo un poco pensativo… Giró la silla y tuve de frente el café que, de un de repente le cambió la vida… "Kagome"…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

"Maldición!... No Puedo seguir con esto… No puedo lastimarla"…

&&&&&&&&&

Era de mañana y Kagome amaneció de nueva cuenta como hacía bastante tiempo no lo hacía: con una ilusión en puerta y una sonrisa en el rostro… "InuYasha"…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Inuyasha despertó desde temprano, desayunó un poco de fruta junto con algo de jugo y después de practicar algo de ejercicio, tomó un baño…

Salió de la regadera con solo una toalla cubriéndolo de la cintura hacia abajo (N/A jajaa quien fuera toalla) mientras con otra sacudía su cabello… El timbré se escuchó e Inuyasha fue a atenderlo algo extrañado. Mayor sorpresa se llevaría al ver la persona del otro lado…-Kikyo…

La mujer lo miró sonriente, un escalofrío la recorrió al verlo en aquellas situaciones frente ella…-Vaya, creo que ya me esperabas…-Kikyo se acercó a él para besarlo y el hombre no mostró alguna resistencia, quizá seguía un poco impactado por la visita… Se separaron y Kikyo entró al departamento dejando su bolso en uno de los sillones de la estancia…

-Qué haces aquí?...

-En vista del éxito que he obtenido cuando te llamo, pues decidí darte una sorpresa…Y esta vez, no te me vas a escapar…-Se giró hacia él, sonriendo maliciosamente sabía que esta era su única oportunidad… Como ésta, no tendría muchas más, era ahora o resignarse a perderlo…

Cuando la vio venir, imaginó lo que pasaba por la mente de Kikyo… No podía hacer nada, aún no reunía el suficiente valor para negarse, para decirle la verdad… Sintió los labios de la mujer besándolo con cierto frenesí, sus manos pasando por su pecho desnudo y su boca exhalando varios suspiros…Cuántas veces se había sentido excitado con aquellos labios, con aquellas caricias… Pero esta vez era diferente…-Kikyo… Basta… Detente…-La mujer parecía no escucharlo, seguía besándolo y guiándole para que la tocase, ella misma comenzó a desvestirse, sentía los brazos de Inuyasha mostrando cierta resistencia, sin embargo no podía ser suficiente impedimento para lograr su objetivo…-Kikyo… Kikyo… Basta…

-No… No, Inuyasha… Solo… Quiero estar contigo… Una vez más…No me dejes Inuyasha… No me dejes…- El hombre sintió una leve punzada en la cabeza, dejarla? Cómo sabía que pensaba hacerlo?... No podía decírselo, menos ahora…la lastimaría, no podía hacer eso…

Kikyo sonrió satisfecha al sentir como, poco a poco la resistencia mostrada por Inuyasha disminuía… Sus besos cedían al igual que sus caricias… Su plan había funcionado… Al menos la mitad de éste…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome miró su reloj por enésima vez… Ya pasaban de las ocho de la noche… Sin duda no era precisamente un retraso lo que le ocurría a Inuyasha… La desesperación la inundó de pronto, un sentimiento que no quería sentir, lo que tanto temía: Decepción…

Se miró de frente al espejo, maquillada peinada y vistiendo formalmente… Se sintió algo tonta, arreglada para nada… "Algo debió pasarle"…Movió la cabeza negativamente,¿Cómo podía pensar eso?¿Seguir confiando en él?... "No puedo… Porque me hiciste esto?... Por qué?...Justo cuando las cosas parecían ser más serias"…

Alguien llamaba la puerta, quitó algún leve rastro de cualquier lágrima de sus ojos y tragó con algo de dificultad saliva… Abrió la puerta encontrándose con un gran ramo de rosas rojas… Su pecho dio un ligero vuelco, ese ligero rastro de esperanza había regresado…Aunque no podía estar del todo segura… Inuyasha la miró bastante nostálgico, sabía que había cometido un error un error muy grave… Pero deseaba más que nada enmendarlo…

-Perdona la tardanza…-Notó la mirada de Kagome, mostraba una profunda decepción… Se atemorizó por lo que podría pasar…-No quise…

-Que haces aquí?...-La interrupción de la chica le hizo caer en cuenta de sus actos… Lo seco de su tono le hizo temer lo peor…-Vete… Ya es muy tarde…

-Kagome, por favor… Déjame explicarte…

-No… No tienes por qué…

-Claro que tengo… Kagome por favor escúchame…

-No… Por favor vete Inuyasha, no debes darme ninguna explicación…

-Pero Yo Quiero Dártela!...-Kagome lo miró extrañada, vio los ojos dorados de Inuyasha que pedían implorantes ser escuchados…-Por favor Kagome… Por favor…

Los ojos de la joven se llenaron lentamente de lágrimas, no podía… El miedo, ese maldito miedo la inundó de pronto… Un ligero escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo…-No puedo…Vete…Vete Inuyasha… Por favor…- Cerró la puerta antes de que las gotas saladas salieran por completo de sus ojos…No sabía a la perfección si había hecho lo correcto… Solo sabía que ese temor ahora parecía no dejarla, era como si le advirtiera de algo…

"Así es Mejor"… Una inmensa amargura se sintió en la garganta, no podía ser así de malo… No podía…Sin embargo, parecía todo lo contrario…

Inuyasha se sintió pésimo después de eso… Culpa, tristeza, soledad… Sabía que había cometido el más grande error… ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? Todavía no tenía nada con ella y ya la había herido… En definitiva había roto récord… Pero no podía quedarse así… No se lo permitiría… No se lo perdonaría…

&&&&&&&&&&

Era Lunes por la mañana, Kagome se dirigía al café… Otro día… Aún sentía algo de coraje contra Inuyasha, pero sobre todo contra ella misma… Se permitió herirse de nuevo… Dio vuelta a la esquina y se topó con unos ojos dorados que, al parecer, la esperaban ahí…

-Inuyasha…

-Quise ir a tu casa ayer, pero creo que no era lo más adecuado…

-Hiciste bien… No tenías a que ir…-Trató de ser Indiferente, trató de que no le importara su mirada…

-Necesitaba Verte… Hablar contigo…

-Hablar?... No tenemos nada que hablar…

-Kagome, por favor… Escúchame…

-No!... No lo ves?... Entre nosotros no hay nada, nunca lo hubo…No tienes porque darme explicaciones…

-Pero quiero Dártelas!...-Miró fijamente a la chica buscando algo de piedad en ella, tiempo solo necesitaba explicarle…-Por favor Kagome…-Se acercó a ella y la tomó de una muñeca…-Escúchame…-

_Quise mostrarme ante ti,_

_Como alguien de duro corazón…_

-No quiero excusas Inuyasha… No tienes que dármelas…

-No lo entiendes verdad?... Me importas… Me importas Demasiado!...Se que cometí un error, por favor… Déjame explicarte…-

_El tiempo pasó, me arrepentí,_

_Ahora pediré tu perdón…_

¿Por qué?... Porque Inuyasha lograba mostrar esa desesperación en su mirada?... ¿Por qué lograba hacer que olvidara todo?...Era como si de pronto pudiera confiar de nuevo en él y todo pasara de largo…Pero en verdad podía hacerlo?... sabía que algo estaba mal, lo sentía, lo notaba en su mirada arrepentida… ¿Qué le estaba pasando?...

_Mi indecisión causó el gran error,_

_Me dominó el temor…_

-Kagome… Créeme, por favor… Tienes que hacerlo…Lo último que quiero es hacerte daño…

Dañarla?... No quería dañarla?...Esbozó una ligera sonrisa…Era cierto que le costaba mucho confiar, pero quería hacerlo…Quería mostrarse ante él…

_Hoy me descubrí y ves ante ti,_

_Lo que hay en mí…_

-Más te vale que no lo hagas…-Un impulso le obligó a acercarse a él, a sentir su respiración cerca y a palpar sus labios con los suyos…Inuyasha se dejó llevar sintiéndose pleno… La tomó por la cintura y aspiró su aroma más de cerca… Tocaron sus labios de una forma suave y sutil, que sin querer, sanaba alguna herida presente y, aclaraba los sentimientos de ambos…

_Ven, quiero saber que eres realidad,_

_Dame felicidad,_

_¿Qué hay en ti al reír,_

_¿Qué hay en ti al llorar,_

_Lo quiero descubrir,_

_¿Porqué esperar?..._

_Siempre temí entregar,_

_Mi vida, hoy ya no es así,_

_Me decidí,_

_Y nada habrá que me lo impida…_

_Quiero que mi corazón, lo goce,_

_Un sentimiento él desconoce,_

_El de amar sin freno entregándose…_

Ninguno sabía que era lo que se vendría… Inuyasha solo razonaba en terminar su relación con Kikyo, mientras disfrutaba y agradecía el estar con Kagome… Por su parte, la joven sentía su corazón como hacía tiempo no lo hacía… Esa mezcla de emociones… Inuyasha la había conquistado… Y probablemente no la defraudaría… Por ahora solo querían seguir juntos…Disfrutar de la oportunidad que les daba la vida…Por lo pronto, sus corazones no podían estar más claros de lo que ahora se mostraban…

CoNtInUaRá…

**Hello… Disculpen la tardanza… Merezco un gran golpe, pero han pasado ciertas cosas que me han impedido ser frecuente… nn en fin… ojalá haya quedado bien este capitulo, admito que es algo confuso y que lo último que se merecía Inuyasha era un beso de Kagome… en fin… así es la historia, espero que así les siga gustando y me sigan posteando… jeje… mil gracias por su atención y su honorable tiempo… Les estaré eternamente agradecida… ns tamos leyendo… byes…**

**Ah sí!.. jeje la canción es el primer ending de Inuyasha… "My will"… quise ponerla xq la verdad está muy linda para mi gusto… Y creí que era acorde con lo que le pasaba a Kagome, jeje ojalá les guste… byes…**


	7. 7 Una trampa que se acerca

"**Una Relación Inesperada."**

_**Acotaciones: **-o-o-o-:_** Las escenas marcadas entre esta separación suceden al mismo tiempo, pero sus protagonistas cambian según sea el caso…**

_&&&&: _**Cambio de Escena**

**7.- **_Una trampa que se acerca…_

Inuyasha se aferró más a ella, la tomó por la cintura acercándola hasta sentir plenamente su aroma, una gran alegría lo inundó, su piel se erizó hasta el último milímetro mientras que su corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido. ¿Podía ser posible que se enamorara tan rápido de ella, ¿Qué era lo que le había hecho?. No podía concebir estar lejos, no quería…

Kagome sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban, esa forma de ser besada, de sentirse amada, hacía tanto que no se sentía así. Lo sujetó por el cuello profundizando así el beso, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que, si había alguna herida, ahora sanaba de la forma más dulce. Quizá pudiera sentirse enamorada, quizá pudiera volver a confiar…

Se separaron lentamente, aunque sus cuerpos no lo querían así. Una lágrima rodó por el rostro de Kagome, ambos se miraban tiernamente, comprendiendo que no hacían falta las palabras…

-Te juro, que jamás… Jamás…- Kagome colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de Inuyasha pidiendo silencio…

-No digas nada… Solo, solo quiero dejarme llevar…- Se acercó a él para besarlo de nuevo sorprendiéndolo al principio, pero satisfecho al fin y al cabo…

&&&&&&&&&&&

Algún tiempo pasó, aunque para ambos parecía no hacerlo. La plenitud con la que vivían y disfrutaban su relación había cambiado su vida por completo. Kagome parecía no temer más y definitivamente su corazón lograba sanar las heridas hechas por Kouga, mientras Inuyasha parecía haber encontrado la mujer de su vida, sus inseguridades habían desaparecido y, hasta cierto punto su carácter era otro. Miroku no dejaba escapar ninguna broma posible respecto a ello…

-Vaya! Cómo no conociste antes a la Señorita Kagome…

-Feh!...

Inuyahsa y Kagome no se esmeraban demasiado por ocultar su relación e inclusive, lo enamorados que estaban… Aunque más de alguna vez regresaba a la mente del chico la imagen de Kikyo, no la había visto desde aquella ocasión y aunque no era la primera vez que desaparecía, algo le decía a Inuyasha que cuando apareciera, no sería del todo agradable. Tendría que terminar su relación de poco más de dos años con ella, la conocía y sabía que no sería una labor fácil… Pero poco le importaba eso cuando miraba a Kagome y notaba su sonrisa, la mirada tan sincera y tan inocente que ésta mostraba, de la cual se enamoró… Por su parte Kagome sospechaba que algo atormentaba a Inuyasha, pero temía preguntar, tenía un mal presentimiento y su amor era demasiado fuerte para perderlo así.

Un mes se cumplía e Inuyasha no dejaría pasar esa ocasión tan especial desapercibida, le tenía preparada una sorpresa… Terminó de abrocharse los últimos botones de la camisa tono pastel dejando el primero abierto, vistiendo pantalones blancos y zapatos del mismo tono, se miró al espejo y se notó como lo había deseado desde hace tiempo, como siempre lo soñó, vibrando de emoción con el solo hecho de pensar en ella… Enamorado, estaba Enamorado… Tomó las llaves del auto de la mesa y salió de su departamento…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Un carro plateado disminuía la velocidad a las afueras del edificio, una mujer de cabello largo con gafas estacionó ahí… Vio como su auto salía del estacionamiento y se alejaba del lugar… Kikyo esbozó una sonrisa acariciando su vientre, tomó su bolso y un sobre blanco que había junto ella… Bajó del auto levantando la vista hacia su departamento, el hogar del hombre que por derecho le pertenecía y que nadie le quitaría…

&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome bajó las escaleras luciendo un vestido asimétrico color rosa pálido, su cabello estaba recogido a excepción de algunos cabellos que caían por su cuello, su maquillaje era sencillo, sin embargo, sus labios resaltaban… Inuyasha la miró anonadado, cada escalón que bajaba significaba un aumento a su ritmo cardiaco. En su mano izquierda sostenía una rosa roja, cuando la chica bajó por completo, Inuyasha le extendió la flor… Kagome aspiró su aroma sintiendo de lleno la mirada dorada… Él, se acercó a su rostro y le susurró…

-Estás Bellísima…- Kagome sintió la piel erizarse, lo miró de lleno sonrojándose al instante, con el corazón al borde… Lo tomó por sorpresa rodeándolo por el cuello y acercándose a su oído…

-Te Amo…- Inuyasha sonrió aún más satisfecho y antes de poder reaccionar Kagome lo tomó del rostro y juntó sus labios con los de él… El hombre no pudo evitar el querer sentirla más cerca y la haló hacia sí mismo por la espalda descubierta a causa del vestido… Kagome sintió un calor en todo su cuerpo, las caricias de Inuyasha le quemaban… El beso se intensificó y parecía salirse de control, Kagome logró separarse, pero no significó que dejaran de mirarse…

-Te tengo una sorpresa…

-Ah si?... Tu siempre estás lleno de sorpresas…- Se acercó para besarlo nuevamente…-Solo quiero estar contigo, eso es todo…-Inuyasha la miró tiernamente, sabía, presentía que no estaba equivocado… Kagome era la mujer de su vida…Le tendió un brazo sonriéndole agradecido…-Vamos?...-La chica asintió saliendo de su casa preparada para cualquier sorpresa de Inuyasha…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kikyo entró al departamento vacío cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sonrió en sus adentros tomó un vaso y se sirvió algo de whisky. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada y con uno de sus brazos acarició su vientre, tomó de su bolso un sobre blanco dejándolo sobre la mesa. Entró al cuarto de Inuyasha desvistiéndose dejando una prenda tras otra como rastro. Abrió la puerta del baño entrando ahí, se acercó a la tina girando las llaves llenándola con agua…-Esta vez, no podrás alejarte de mí…-

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban cenando en un restaurante a las afueras de la ciudad. Era un lugar algo alejado, solo podía verse un gran bosque alrededor de éste. El paisaje era limpio, podía divisarse hasta la última estrella en el cielo… Una música suave se escuchaba de fondo… Inuyasha no dejaba de mirar a Kagome y ésta no dejaba de sonrojarse…-Deja de verme así…

-Te molesta?...

-No… Pero me inquietas…- Inuyasha sonrió divertido, se puso de pie a lado de ella extendiéndole una mano…

-Bailamos?...- La chica asintió poniéndose de pie aceptando su propuesta… Ambos se movían al compás que marcaba la música aunque en realidad ninguno parecía escucharla. El ambiente en el que estaban parecía perfecto, el restaurante se encontraba casi vacío, algunos hombres miraban de arriba hacia abajo a la chica quien daba muestra de su extrema belleza, mientras que envidiaban a Inuyasha…

Algunos minutos pasaron, pero ninguno parecía sentir el tiempo encima. Inuyasha tomó por el mentón el rostro de la chica elevándolo para acercarlo a sus labios, Kagome cerró los ojos sintiendo como se acercaba más el aliento del hombre para después rozar sus labios con los suyos. Un beso suave y tierno que había venido acorde la ocasión…

-Gracias…

-Gracias?... Por qué?...

-Por hacerme tan feliz… Por enamorarme y mostrarme que existe el amor…- Kagome lo miró dedicadamente, ¿Gracias? Le estaba dando las gracias?... La chica negó un par de veces con la cabeza…-Qué pasa?...

-No deberías agradecerme Inuyasha…

-Y por qué no?...

-Porque fuiste tú quien me devolvió la confianza…- Inuyasha sonrió algo sonrojado mientras Kagome lo atrajo hacia sí mirándolo fijamente…-Te Amo…- Después de eso solo sintió la mano de Inuyasha que la sujetaba fuertemente por la espalda, Kagome rozó sus labios jugueteando un poco, no esperaba la reacción de Inuyasha quien la tomó en sus brazos elevándola por completo del suelo…-Qué haces?...

-Creo que este lugar se volvió algo inapropiado…-

-Inapropiado?... Inuyasha que estás pensando bájame ya!..-

-Solo quiero llevarte a tu casa… Qué estabas pensando?...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Más vale que no tardes en llegar Inuyasha, no puedo esperar en darte la gran noticia…- Kikyo salió de la tina tomando la bata de Inuyasha poniéndosela encima, salió al comedor para servirse otro vaso de whisky. Miró a su alrededor, no había nadie solo su ropa tirada por doquier…-Dónde estás Inuyasha?...-

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Inuyasha, qué es esto?... Creí que me llevarías a casa…- El hombre abrió la puerta del auto extendiéndole una mano para que pudiera bajar…

-Yo creí que esto te gustaría…Ven…- La condujo por un camino de piedra el cual ascendía cada vez más. Supieron que habían llegado al encontrarse en lo más alto de lo que parecía un risco desde el cual solo podía divisarse una ciudad adornada por las miles de luces eléctricas y el bello destello de la Luna arriba de ella…-Te gusta?...- Kagome admiraba el paisaje maravillada…

-No…

-No?...

-Ah-ah…No me gusta…- Sonrió divertida al ver el rostro asustado y algo decepcionado de Inuyasha…-Me encanta…- El chico emitió un suspiro largo lleno de alivio…

-En verdad?...

-Sí… Es maravilloso, esta vista es estupenda…

-Me alegra que te gustara…- Se paró tras ella sujetándola con ambos brazos por la cintura, podía sentir su respiración algo agitada, aspiraba su aroma dulce y al tenerla tan cerca, tocando su cuerpo… No pudo contenerse más y acercó su rostro al cuello de Kagome, antes de poder besarlo sintió la piel de la chica estremecerse al máximo… Besó su cuello tiernamente pasando por su oído hasta acercarse a su mejilla y buscar sus labios… Kagome cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por lo que le provocaba, no pudiendo evitar algún suspiro que se escapó de su boca… Antes de girarla, Inuyasha aprovechó para susurrarle al oído lo mucho que la amaba…-Te Amo…- En ese momento sintió como Kagome se giraba para tenerlo de frente y sonriéndole tiernamente se acercó a él para corresponderle con un beso que jamás imaginó significaría tanto…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha conducía camino a su departamento, la avenida estaba desierta, miró hacia el asiento del copiloto recordando lo que hasta hacía unos minutos estuvo a punto de pasar…

**FLASH BACK**

Obedeciendo a sus impulsos y a sus deseos, Inuyasha la besó con mayor profundidad pudiendo sentir y palpar cada centímetro de su boca…Sin saber exactamente por qué, la acercó más a él abrazándola por completo, sin dejar de besarla avanzó un par de pasos hacia delante hasta que toparon con la barda que protegía el risco… Kagome se aferró a él por el cuello, el cual segundos más tarde, besaría con frenesí al sentir las manos de Inuyasha que comenzaban a inmiscuirse por su vestido tocando sus piernas… El joven pasó a su cuello elevándola unos centímetros hasta sentarla en la barda, siguió tocando sus hombros bajando los tirantes del vestido, Inuyasha no dejaba escapar ningún pedazo de piel, disfrutaba probándolos y besándolos… Kagome exhalaba largos suspiros y se dejaba llevar por las acciones de Inuyasha, quien parecía tener bastante experiencia…Se sentía tan bien, estar así a la merced del hombre que amaba…Pero algo tan especial, no podía suceder tan rápido… Lo amaba, pero era muy pronto aún…

-Inuyasha… Inuyasha…- El chico comenzó a frenar sus caricias y miró fijo a Kagome… Ambos estaban bastante agitados y sabían a la perfección cuales eran sus deseos, pero quizá no era el mejor lugar, ni el tiempo adecuado… Inuyasha trató de recuperar la postura y se separó un poco de ella…

-Perdón… Perdóname… No quería… No quiero que pienses que…-Calló al ver la mirada de Kagome y una sonrisa en su rostro…

-Jamás pensaría eso… Además, yo también quiero estar contigo…Pero no aún…- Bajó de la barda arreglándose el vestido…-Te Amo… Solo quiero que sea especial…

-Sí… Tienes razón…- La besó suavemente antes de tomar su mano y regresar al auto…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Entró al estacionamiento con una sonrisa en los labios. Todo había resultado perfecto, sin duda alguna, ese era el mes que más había valido la pena de toda su vida. Desde que conoció a Kagome, era otro…

Bajó de su auto cerrando la puerta, presionó el botón de la alarma y caminó hacia su departamento. Encontró las llaves y las introdujo en la cerradura, cuando intentó girarla para desasegurarla, ésta se abrió al instante…Frunció el ceño extrañado…

-Que raro… Creí que había cerrado…- Entró a casa encendiendo la luz, comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, pero varias prendas tiradas por el suelo llamaron su atención. Levantó la vista imaginando de quien se trataba…-Kikyo…-Miró a su alrededor buscando alguna otra pista pero no encontró nada, solo vio un sobre blanco sobre la mesa, trató de recordarlo pero no funcionó. Caminó hacia la mesa y lo tomó en sus manos, lo abrió cada vez más intrigado sobre su contenido. Sacó de él una sola hoja, la desdobló y pudo leer en la parte superior el nombre de un laboratorio… Siguió leyendo llevándose una gran sorpresa…-Prueba de embarazo?...-Susurró más confundido que al principio, abrió los ojos sorprendido al llegar a la parte inferior de la hoja, justo donde se leía _"Positivo"_…-Qué significa esto?...-

-Veo que ya lo sabes…- Inuyasha se giró hasta tener de frente a Kikyo… Estaba tan impactado que no se percató de su presencia tras él, la miró nervioso por comprobar lo que estaba pensando…-No te da gusto?... Inuyasha, vas a ser Papá!...- Se acercó más a él abrazándolo por el cuello sorpresivamente…-Estoy Embarazada!... Tendremos un hijo!...-

Inuyasha seguía inmóvil, esperando el momento en el que pudiera asimilar lo que escuchaba y lo que acababa de leer… Eso no podía estarle pasando, menos ahora…¿Un hijo, ¿Un hijo de Kikyo?... A pesar de tenerla frente a él hablándole entusiasta, Inuyasha no movía un ápice… Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente… _Vas a ser Papá… Estoy Embarazada…_De pronto la recordó… Kagome estaba en su mente, podía imaginarla ahora sonriendo como lo había hecho hasta apenas unos segundos… Su estómago se estremeció y un nudo se le formó en la garganta… Acababa de prometerle felicidad, juró no hacerle daño… ¿Cómo le diría esto?... ¿Con qué cara le diría que la amaba?...

Se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla aún con los análisis en su mano derecha. Miserable, así era como se sentía… Sintió como Kikyo lo tomaba por un brazo y le obligaba casi a mirarla. Inuyasha solo la veía hablar, no escuchaba ninguna palabra de lo que decía y mucho menos las razonaba… Podía leer de sus labios algunas cosas como "_Amor, juntos, hijo"…_Pero, no se esmeraba más… Sin embargo, hubo algo que al parecer sus oídos se aferraron en que escuchara pero su boca no pudo hacer esfuerzo alguno por responder…

-…Es el momento perfecto Inuyasha!...No puedo esperar a nuestra boda, Debo ser la mujer más feliz en todo el mundo!…Te imaginas?... Será una boda perfecta!... No puedo esperar ese día… Pero no te preocupes por nada, yo me encargaré de organizar todo…-

Malditos oídos, ¿Cómo le permitieron escuchar eso? Todo parecía derrumbarse a su alrededor, pudo ver que la imagen de Kagome se alejaba más y más solo para dar paso a una de Kikyo que se colaba de pronto frente él...Sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejar lo que pasaba por ella…No podía hablar, no podía responder nada… A pesar de tener tantas preguntas, tantas dudas en su cabeza… No podía pronunciar palabra, no podía contradecir a Kikyo… Solo podía pensar en ella, en Kagome. Su cobardía no le permitía alejarse, no pudo decir que no y ahora enfrentaba las consecuencias…

Kikyo sonrió satisfecha, al ver la confusión y el arrepentimiento mezclados en los ojos de Inuyasha Se acercó a besarlo en los labios rápidamente -…Seremos tan felices Inuyasha, tú, el bebé y yo…-

De nuevo solo la veía hablar, esta vez en verdad no quería escuchar más, había sido suficiente… Vio como Kikyo se alejaba hacia la cocina… Miró a su alrededor buscando algún indicio de que todo hubiera sido un sueño, pero agachó la mirada notando el resultado en su mano… Comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta llegar a su habitación… Se detuvo frente su cama solo para después dejarse caer en ella…La cabeza le punzaba y ese arrepentimiento no lo abandonó por el resto de la noche… "Kagome… Perdóname…"

CoNTiNuaRá…


	8. 8 Valor o Cobardia

"**Una Relación Inesperada."**

_**Acotaciones: **-o-o-o-:_** Las escenas marcadas entre esta separación suceden al mismo tiempo, pero sus protagonistas cambian según sea el caso…**

_&&&&: _**Cambio de Escena**

**8.-**_ Valor o Cobardía?..._

La habitación estaba oscura, las cortinas estaban totalmente corridas y la puerta se encontraba cerrada… Abrió los ojos poco a poco sin poder evitar la gran pesadez de su cuerpo. La cabeza le punzaba además de la sensación de amargura en la boca… Se giró quedando boca arriba, miró hacia la ventana totalmente negra, no había indicios de luz… Colocó una de sus manos sobre la sien y frunció el ceño tratando de recordar lo que ocurría… Su estómago se oprimió cuando pudo recordar la "gran" noticia…

-Maldición…- Se sentó sobre la cama quedando encorvado. Se notó vestido igual que la noche pasada… Se puso de pie cayendo en cuenta que no se encontraba solo en su departamento…

-Kikyo…- Calló esperando una respuesta, pero no se escuchaba nada… Salió de su habitación buscándola con la mirada…-Kikyo!...-De nuevo obtuvo la misma respuesta… Estaba solo en casa, miró hacia la ventana del comedor encontrando al fin luz del día la cual le incomodaba bastante…Caminó hacia la cocina para prepararse un café, cuando se lo preparaba notó una pedazo de hoja color rosa con letras algo grandes, se acercó hasta tomarla en su mano y la leyó: "Fui por comida, regreso pronto… Kikyo" ¿Comida? ¿Quién pensaba en comer en momentos como ese?...El timbre de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos... Lo buscó durante algunos segundos, encontrándolo encima de la mesa de noche en su habitación, tragó saliva con dificultad. Una mezcla de sensaciones lo invadieron, nervios, entusiasmo… ¿Qué debía hacer?... Presionó la tecla obedeciendo principalmente sus impulsos. Sin embargo, no pudo decir una sola palabra…

-Inuyasha?... Inuyasha, estás ahí?... Inuyasha!...- La voz del otro lado de la línea gritaba su nombre, hasta que logró hacerlo reaccionar…

-Sí…

-Perdona por molestarte, parece que acabas de levantarte… Te sientes mal?...-

Inuyasha tragó saliva con dificultad, era peor que sentirse mal…-No… No, estoy bien…-¿Qué diferencia hacía el mentir sobre su estado, Ya la había engañado suficiente… -Kagome…- Y ahora, ¿Qué demonios hacía, acaso pensaba decirle la verdad?...

-Si?...

-Necesito… Quiero verte…-

-Sí, yo también quiero verte… Ya te extraño…-_ Inuyasha sintió otro fuerte estrujón sobre su pecho…_-Inuyasha…Ayer no pude decirte lo mucho que me divertí…- _Si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo, seguro que no le mentiría…_-Fue Maravilloso… Muchas gracias…- _Un hijo, un hijo de Kikyo… Kagome no se merecía eso, no se lo merecía…_-Inuyasha?... Estás escuchándome?...

-Sí…Kagome, puedo pasar a tu casa?...

-A mi casa?... Pero si yo estoy en el café, trabajando… Lo olvidaste?...

-Ah, sí!... No, no lo olvidé solo… Olvídalo… Voy para allá…

-De acuerdo, te esperaré…Oye!...

-Qué pasa?...

-Te Amo…- Su cuerpo se estremeció y su pecho, le dolía en lo más profundo. De no ser porque sabía el motivo de su congoja, hubiera pensado que era un infarto…¿Seguiría siendo igual después de que se enterase?...

Kagome esperaba del otro lado una respuesta, pero el silencio de Inuyasha le hizo sospechar que algo estaba mal…-Aquí es donde dices, "Yo también Te Amo"…

-Sí, perdón…- La chica frunció el ceño extrañada…

-Entonces, te espero…

-Nos vemos…- Exhaló un gran suspiro después de colgar, la cabeza lo estaba matando…¿Cómo pudo sucederle eso?... Lo mejor sería decirle la verdad a Kagome, ya era suficiente con las mentiras, ella no debía seguir siendo engañada… Con un poco de suerte comprendería las cosas... Entró al baño para darse una ducha y estar lo más fresco posible para lo que pudiese venir…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kikyo entró al departamento cargando algunas bolsas que contenían algunos vegetales e incluso una botella de vino…Puso las cosas sobre la barra de la cocina y vio que la puerta de la habitación de Inuyasha estaba abierta. Caminó hacia ella, antes de que pudiera ver algo se topó de frente con él…-Oh! Inuyasha… Veo que despertaste…- Intentó besarlo en los labios, pero Inuyasha la esquivó sutilmente provocando que fuera en la mejilla…Kikyo notó lo que trataba de hacer, en otra ocasión le habría reclamado su indeferencia, pero esta vez era diferente. Ahora no le convenía pelear con él…-Vas a salir?...

-Sí…-Le dio la vuelta a la chica quien se quedó estática. Fue hacia la cocina y terminó con su café…

-Te prepararé algo de desayunar… No sé cocinar, pero no debe ser tan difícil…

-Gracias, pero ya tomé café… Es suficiente con eso…

-Ah… Ya veo… Bien, entonces… Trataré de preparar la comida…

-No vendré a comer…

El tono seco y la forma tan tajante de responderle, terminó por exasperar a Kikyo, quien no se contuvo más y lo recriminó…-Y piensas regresar a dormir?... Qué harás Inuyasha?... Con quién estarás?...-

Inuyasha la miró algo extrañado, levantó una ceja y la miró fijo esperando encontrar algo…-Eso importa?...-

Kikyo se percató de su error, mejor guardaba la compostura o comenzaría a sospechar…-No, Perdona… Estoy algo sensible, debe ser por el embarazo… Entiéndeme…

-Ah, sí… El embarazo…-Inuyasha cerró los ojos y agitó la cabeza. Aún no lograba asimilar la noticia del todo…-Regresaré en la noche…-Tomó las llaves de su auto saliendo del departamento…

-Te estaré esperando… Mejor dicho, te estaremos esperando...-Sonrió satisfecha, estaba totalmente segura de que todo marchaba a la perfección. Aunque debía ser cuidadosa, muy cuidadosa…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Antes de animarse a entrar al café, suspiró profundo miró hacia el interior del lugar. Kagome atendía una mesa, cuando la vio, sintió el cuerpo pesado. Sin duda alguna, llevaba una gran carga, pero sería mejor sacarla de una buena vez…

-En seguida traeré su orden…- Kagome tomó la carta entre sus manos y se giró hacia la cocina pero sintió como alguien la miraba, levantó la vista para ver de quien se trataba… Sonrió al ver a Inuyasha de pie en la entrada. Caminó hacia él, había algo diferente en su mirada. Sus ojos dorados no brillaban igual…

-Te estaba esperando…-Se acercó a él besándolo en los labios… Inuyasha cerró los ojos sintiendo la dulzura de su boca que, quien sabe si volvería a probar… La chica le notó extraño de nuevo, justo como cuando habló con él…-Ven, siéntate…- Lo condujo hacia una mesa y lo incitó a que se sentara…-Te traeré un café…

-No…- La sujetó por una muñeca impidiéndole irse… Kagome lo miró intrigada, sabía que algo estaba mal, ahora no había dudas…

-Qué pasa?...- Se sentó frente él mirándolo fijo…-Algo te pasa y no quieres decírmelo…

-No, no es eso…

-Entonces?... Inuyasha dime, ¿que ocurre?¿Tienes problemas?...- Inuyasha tragó saliva con bastante dificultad…. Sabía lo que debía hacer, pero no era nada fácil… ¿Por dónde iba a comenzar, por el "voy a tener un hijo con otra" o quizá mejor el "además de a ti, tengo a alguien más"… La miró buscando las palabras adecuadas, Kagome no pestañeaba. El ambiente se puso bastante tenso…

-Kagome yo…-

-¡HIGURASHI!...- El Sr. Housenki le gritaba desde la cocina sacándole un gran susto y rompiendo totalmente con el ambiente y las palabras de Inuyasha…-Será mejor que te pongas a trabajar!...- La chica se puso de pie obedeciendo, miró de reojo al hombre que al menos por el momento, pudo respirar…

-Ya vengo…-

Inuyasha la observó alejarse, la taquicardia disminuyó… "Qué demonios estoy haciendo?"…

La puerta del café se abrió dejando entrar a Miroku, quien parecía buscar a Sango sin ningún éxito hasta el momento. Sin embargo pudo ver a Inuyasha sentado, caminó hacia él sentándose en su mesa…-No creí que vendrías a trabajar hoy…- Después de esperar una respuesta y no obtener ninguna, lo notó bastante distraído…-Inuyasha!...

-Tengo que decirte algo…

-Buenos días?...

-Es sobre Kikyo…

-Uff!... Pues no muy buenos al parecer…-Cesó sus comentarios cuando vio en su amigo el mismo semblante…-¿Qué pasa con ella?...

Antes de responder pensó dos a veces el responderle, temía su reacción indiscreta. Pero necesitaba desahogarse con alguien. Giró la cabeza hacia los lados previendo que nadie lo escuchara…-Está embarazada…-Frunció el ceño extrañado al ver que Miroku ni siquiera se inmutó con su confesión…-Estás escuchándome?...Acabo de decir que Kikyo está embarazada!…

-No veo cuál es el problema… ¿No buscabas un pretexto para alejarte de ella?...

-Feh, yo no buscaba nada!... No lo entiendes… Kikyo tendrá un hijo mío!...- Aquí olvidó la discreción… Miroku abrió los ojos sorprendido comprendiendo al fin la gravedad del asunto…

-TUYO!...

-Guarda Silencio Miroku!...

-Lo siento… Un hijo tuyo?... Y Kagome?... Ya lo sabe?...

-No… Kagome no lo sabe quiero decírselo pero…- Miroku comenzó a hacer gestos e Inuyasha lo miró extrañado…-¿Qué te pasa?...

-Decirme qué?...- En ese momento sintió la sangre agolparse en sus pies… Kagome estaba tras él y, obviamente había escuchado algo…-Tienes que decirme algo?...-La chica lo miraba fijo y su semblante había cambiado algo. Había dejado la ternura, ahora se notaba algo irritada pero también estaba preocupada…

-Kagome, no es nada… solo…- No, no podía decirle la verdad, no aún… No era el lugar ni el momento adecuado…-Solo son problemas…

-Problemas?...-Levantó una ceja incrédula. Seguro tanto alboroto no eran por "Simples Problemas"…-¿Qué problemas?...

-De la oficina… Son, negocios inconclusos…-Vio que sus palabras no la convencían del todo…-En verdad Kagome, es solo eso… De hecho, Miroku vino a buscarme…No es así?...-Se dirigió hacia éste quien asintió con la cabeza…-Lo ves?... Son solo tonterías, no me hagas caso… Es solo que me estreso más de la cuenta…-Sango llegó a saludar a Miroku quien la recibió muy efusivamente…

-Así que… ¿Son solo problemas de oficina?...

-Sí… Solo eso… Perdóname…- Kagome lo miró de nuevo confundida…

-¿Qué te perdone?...

-Sí, por preocuparte…- …_ "Y por mentirte"… _Kagome seguía observándolo directo a los ojos… No, eso no era todo…

-Sango! Kagome!...

-Lo olvidé!... Venía por ti Kagome, el Sr. Housenki está de mal humor… Mejor se van antes de que pase algo más…-

Inuyasha seguía siendo observado por ella… Su mirada era, tan penetrante… -Vendré por ti a la Salida, de acuerdo?...- La chica solo asintió…

Sango tomó por la muñeca a Kagome...-Vamos antes de que venga por nosotras…- Se despidió de Miroku arrojándole un beso, las dos se alejaron pero Kagome lo hizo en silencio...

Cuando las dos entraron a la cocina perdiéndose de vista, Miroku se volvió hacia Inuyasha quien miraba el suelo arrepentido…

-Estás bien?...

-No me creyó…Kagome no me creyó…Pude verlo en su ojos…-

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¿Qué pasa Kagome?...Noté que no te despediste de Inuyasha…

-Algo le pasa… Está, raro…

-Dijo que tenía problemas no? En su oficina…

-Tiene algo más que eso… Lo sé…Y no quiere decírmelo…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Comenzaba a anochecer, Inuyasha aún revisaba algunos papeles aunque no podía evitar el sentirse miserable más de una vez y recordar a Kagome y el daño que le causaría cuando supiera la verdad…

Miroku entró a su oficina con algunos papeles en mano…-Aquí esta el reporte… Piensas quedarte más tiempo?...

-Sí…Necesito estar solo…

-La señorita Kagome y Sango saldrán en 5 minutos… No le prometiste llevarla?...- Inuyasha giró la silla hacia la ventana tras suyo, dirigió la vista hacia el café…

-No puedo verla Miroku… No puedo tenerla cerca y no decirle la verdad… No es justo para ella…

-Y qué harás?...

-Aún no lo sé… Llévala tú, por favor…

-Preguntará por ti…

-Dile que tengo mucho trabajo, no sé Invéntale algo… la llamaré después para explicarle…tampoco soporto estar lejos de ella…

-Está bien… Nos veremos mañana…- Salió no solo de la oficina, sino de la empresa también. Inuyasha pudo verlo cruzar la calle entrando al café… Minutos después Sango y él salían tomados de la mano mientras Kagome salía tras ellos buscándolo… Inuyasha sintió como se oprimía su estómago… La chica preguntaba por él y Miroku parecía darle alguna excusa ridícula… Kagome asintió un tanto decepcionada levantando la vista hacia aquél edifico. Inuyasha se sobresaltó un poco, los cristales permitían la vista exterior aunque desde fuera solo se veía reflejado otro edificio. Kagome no sabía con exactitud la localización de su oficina sin embargo, por un momento pareciera que ambos se miraban a los ojos a pesar de las barreras que se los impedían…

"_Perdóname… Kagome"… _El teléfono de su oficina sonó sacándolo bruscamente de su trance… Presionó un botón y la voz de su secretaria se escuchó del otro lado de la línea…

-Señor, tiene una llamada…

-Creí que ya te habías ido Rin…No quiero ninguna llamada…

-Lo haré en un minuto pero se trata de su madre, parece algo importante…

Inuyasha se sorprendió, su madre nunca lo llamaba a la oficina…-Pásame la llamada…-Cambió de extensión y levantó el auricular…-Madre?...

-Inuyasha hijo, que bueno que te encuentro en la oficina aún… Tardarás mucho?...

-Tardar?...Qué pasa? Dónde estás?...

-En tu departamento, dónde más?...

-Qué?...

-No sabías que vendría?... Kikyo me llamó para invitarme, dijo que tenían una gran noticia que darme…

-Kikyo…

-Creo que no debí decir nada…

-Voy para allá… No le digas a Kikyo que me llamaste…-Colgó bastante exasperado, ¿Y ahora que demonios tramaba Kikyo?... No podía permitir que le dijera la verdad a su madre, al menos no aún. Ni si quiera terminaba de asimilarlo cuando ya se debían enterar terceros… Tomó su saco poniéndoselo y salió de la empresa a bordo de su auto… Manejaba algo acelerado, tenía un mal presentimiento. Lo que fuese que viniera, no sería agradable…

CoNTiNuaRá…


	9. 9 La Desición De Inuyasha

"**Una Relación Inesperada."**

_**Acotaciones: **-o-o-o-:_** Las escenas marcadas entre esta separación suceden al mismo tiempo, pero sus protagonistas cambian según sea el caso…**

_&&&&: _**Cambio de Escena**

**9.- **_La decisión de Inuyasha…_

Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal siempre lo estuvo, y ahora debía hacer algo para arreglarlo pero, ¿Qué?... Llegó al edificio donde habitaba, esta vez ni si quiera entró al estacionamiento, solo dejó su auto en la entrada y bajó bastante exasperado… Salió del ascensor caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a su departamento y abrir la puerta…

Lo primero que vio fue la mesa perfectamente bien puesta y a su madre y a Kikyo sentadas en ella. Kikyo se puso de pie sonriendo y caminando hacia él…

-Te estábamos esperando…-Inuyasha la miró estático…-Qué pasa? No te gustó la sorpresa?...- El hombre la sujetó por el hombro acercándola lo más posible para susurrarle unas palabras que no fueran perceptibles para su madre…

-Qué significa esto Kikyo?... Qué hace mi madre aquí?...- Kikyo supo que no estaba de buen humor y sabía perfectamente que lo último que necesitaba era hacerlo enojar pero, ¿Qué mejor que decirle sobre el embarazo a su madre? Así no habría inconveniente alguno para la boda… Se zafó de Inuyasha mirándolo algo confundida al tiempo que se alejaba para que pudiera escuchar Isayoi…

-Creí que era buena idea que supiera la gran noticia…- Inuyasha la miró furioso, sin duda alguna algo tramaba… Kikyo se dio la media vuelta sentándose a lado de Isayoi… Ésta los observaba confundida y no pudo evitar preguntar al respecto…

-Una gran noticia?... De qué se trata?...- Kikyo levantó la vista hacia Inuyasha satisfecha…

-Bueno, en realidad son dos buenas noticias…

-Kikyo!…- Isayoi se percató del tenso ambiente entre ambos, miró a su hijo buscando alguna respuesta encontrando algo que nunca imaginó ver en él: miedo… Optó por no seguir preguntando e inclusive cambiar de tema en un intento de proteger y ayudarlo…

-Bueno sea lo que sea, ya me lo dirá Inuyasha… Mejor dime Kikyo tu cocinaste todo esto?...-

-No, debo admitir que no fui yo… aunque debería enseñarme no crees?... Lo necesitaré muy pronto…-Volvió a mirar a Inuyasha…-¿Por qué no te sientas, en seguida te serviré…- Se levantó de la mesa tomando el plato del hombre…

Isayoi esperó que Kikyo se encontrara a una distancia prudente para preguntar…-Hijo, todo está bien?... tú estás bien?...

-No… Soy un desastre…

-Qué pasa?...- Inuyasha la miró buscando un consuelo, como cuando era niño y pese cualquier problema corría a ella y se refugiaba en sus brazos y de pronto desaparecían todos sus miedo, todos sus temores… Kikyo regresó de la cocina con su plato en la mano, se lo extendió y retomó su lugar en la mesa.

El resto de la cena transcurrió dentro de lo "normal", aunque el ambiente se seguía percibiendo tenso entre Inuyasha y Kikyo… Cuando se sirvió el postre la chica estaba más que dispuesta a decir la verdad…

-Isayoi… Tengo algo que decirte, sin duda alguna estarás muy feliz…

-Ah sí… esa gran noticia… ¿Por qué no me la dices de una vez?... Me tienes en ascuas…

-Bueno, Inuyasha se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo?...

-Habla tú, ya que tantas ganas tienes de que se entere…- Kikyo lo miró preocupada, lo había echo enfurecer…

-Bueno… Isayoi… Vas a ser abuela…- buscó la reacción de Inuyasha, pero para su sorpresa éste permanecía inmóvil…

-Abuela?... Inuyasha, es verdad? Voy a ser abuela?...

-Pero que falta de confianza Isayoi, es que no me crees?...

-No, no es eso querida, es solo que… bueno, yo? Abuela?... Es algo… no sé…

-Y falta la mejor parte…- Fue aquí donde Inuyasha reaccionó… ¿Qué demonios iba a decir ahora?...

-OH!… que bien… adelante dime…

-Inuyasha y yo…- El hombre escuchaba intrigado…-…hemos decidido…- _"Hemos?"_…-…casarnos…- _"¡¡¡Casarnos!"…_

Isayoi se sorprendió por la noticia, pero al parecer no tanto como Inuyasha…-Ya veo… y están seguros de eso?...

-Completamente… Es algo que decidimos los dos… No tienes idea de lo ilusionada que estoy, voy a hacer que Inuyasha sea el hombre más feliz sobre…

-BASTA!...-Inuyasha golpeó la mesa intempestivamente poniéndose de pie… Kikyo había ido demasiado lejos… casarse?... Cuando dijo semejante cosa?... Sintió algo caliente la cara, debía ser por el coraje seguro que no haría semejante cosa…

-Qué pasa Inuyasha?...- Kikyo sintió un largo escalofrío sobre su espalda…

-Escúchame bien!... Admito que la noticia de que estás embarazada me tomó por sorpresa y que aún no termino de asimilarlo, de cualquier forma acepto mi responsabilidad y ese niño tendrá mi apellido y no le faltará nada… pero de eso a casarme contigo…-

Sí, sin duda alguna se le caía el teatrito a Kikyo… Sabía que falló en algo ahora solo le quedaba un as bajo la manga, con un poco de suerte funcionaría…-Pero qué estás diciendo Inuyasha?...

-Digo lo que siento… No me casaré contigo Kikyo…

-Pero ¿Qué dices?... Me estás humillando!... Esperas que tenga este hijo fuera del matrimonio?... Es inaceptable lo que me estás haciendo!... Tanto tiempo juntos y ahora me rechazas?...

-Kikyo, esto no estaba en mis planes…

-No, claro que no estaba!... Yo nunca estuve en tus planes, ni en tu vida!... Nunca me tomaste en cuenta… Crees que no sé por qué me dejas ahora? Crees que no lo sé?... Es obvio que estás con alguien más, lo increíble es que me cambiaras por una simple mesera!- Inuyasha frunció el ceño… el mal presentimiento que había sentido antes regresó a su mente… La imagen de Kagome pasó rápidamente sobre él…

-De qué estás hablando?... ¿Qué es lo que sabes?...

-Ehmmm… Ejem, ejem…- Isayoi se puso de pie tomando su bolso, claramente no debía estar ahí…- Hijo, lo mejor será que me vaya… Te llamaré después si?... Nos veremos después Kikyo… Cuídate y cuida a mi nieto…- Caminó hacia la salida cerrando la puerta tras de sí…

-Eres un poco hombre…

-Qué es lo que sabes de Kagome?...

-Ja! Kagome?... Ese es su nombre?... No sabes la lástima que me da… Cuando se de cuenta de que solo juegas con ella…

-No estoy jugando con ella… Yo estoy enamorado de Kagome…

-Qué?... Enamorado?... jajaa… No me hagas reír Inuyasha…

-Es la verdad, me enamoré de ella Kikyo… y pensé que podrías entenderlo…

-Pues te equivocas!... No creas que me quedaré como si nada!... Tú y esa maldita mesera se van a arrepentir de lo que me están haciendo…- Inuyasha se acercó a ella sujetándola por el hombro…

-No te atrevas a dañarla!...- Kikyo lo miró furiosa…

-Suéltame!...

-Te lo advierto Kikyo, no la toques!…

Kikyo lo miró fijo a los ojos… Nunca lo había visto así, sería que en verdad estaba enamorado?... No, eso era imposible…-Te advierto Inuyasha, que si algo malo le pasa a mi hijo, tu serás el único culpable entiendes?... Tú y solamente tú tendrás la culpa!...- Se zafó de él dejándolo ahí de pie junto la mesa, mientras ella salía del departamento furiosa azotando la puerta…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome entró a su habitación algo cansada por el trabajo, pero le pesaba más el no saber lo que le ocurría a Inuyasha… Su pecho se oprimió ligeramente, no era solo la oficina… No quería perderlo, pero sobre todo no quería sufrir…

Se acostó en la cama girando hacia el teléfono, lo miró por un par de segundos meditando sobre tomarlo o no… Finalmente sujetó el auricular escuchando el tono de marcar, pero no marcó ningún número… Seguro estaba ocupado y no querría hablar con ella… Colgó de nuevo girándose hacia el otro lado, se abrazó de su almohada y cerró los ojos tratando de no pensar en nada, cuestión bastante difícil…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Inuyasha se dejó caer sobre el sofá… Había sido una noche bastante pesada y compleja, como lo eran sus pensamientos… Las palabras de Kikyo no dejaban de repetirse en su cabeza, pero Kagome tampoco salía de sus pensamientos. Necesitaba estar con ella, lo necesitaba demasiado…

Cuando pensaba en ella, lo demás parecía disminuir en importancia… Obedeciendo sus impulsos se paró y tomó las llaves de su auto, necesitaba tenerla cerca, besarla, abrazarla… Solo faltaba que ella quisiera lo mismo…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Kagome caminaba por un bosque pero no iba sola, alguien, al parecer un hombre, iba a su lado… Ambos seguían un camino estrecho y sinuoso. Había muchas curvas en él… Los árboles eran grandes y frondosos, el clima era agradable. Un poco de viento soplaba en el lugar… Kagome giró la cabeza tratando de reconocer al hombre que iba junto a ella, frunció el ceño esforzándose más… Poco a poco reconoció sus brazos, su pecho, su rostro…_

_-Inuyasha…- Su corazón dio un vuelco, como siempre lo hacía cuando pensaba en él. Esbozo una sonrisa, la alegría la abordó, el solo tenerlo junto ella era maravilloso…-Inuyasha…-Lo volvió a llamar, pero éste no parecía reaccionar… Kagome dejó de caminar tratando de explicarse lo que ocurría… Inuyasha la remedó… La chica seguía buscando alguna expresión en su rostro, pero no encontraba nada…-Inuyasha… Qué pasa?...- Fue entonces cuando el hombre se giró y cuando la miró fijo con esos ojos dorados, Kagome sintió frío, mucho frío… Inuyasha la tomó por los hombros, seguía mirándola sin decir palabra… Kagome reconoció esa mirada de inmediato, era la misma de hace unos días, la que le indicaba que estaba mal, que algo malo le ocurría o debía ocurrir… Cuando sus dudas iban a ser despejadas, justo cuando Inuyasha abrió los labios para responderle, para aclararle sus dudas, el viento sopló con más fuerza… Parecía anunciar una tormenta, el cielo se oscureció por completo y algunos truenos se escuchaban cerca… Ambos miraban a todos lados buscando una explicación, el clima se volvía cada vez más frío… _

_Inuyasha no decía ni una sola palabra, solo se quitó el saco que vestía y cubrió con él a Kagome… La chica le devolvió la mirada, comprendiendo que quizá todo estaría bien, mientras estuviese con él todo marcharía perfecto…_

_De pronto Inuyasha se percató de algo, su mirada se volvió nerviosa y trató de proteger a Kagome con su cuerpo, fue cuando la chica comprendió que no estaban solos… Otra figura se movía detrás de algunos árboles, no la pudo reconocer pero parecía, quizá se trataba de una mujer… La silueta se perdía cada vez más entre los árboles y se adentraba en el bosque… Inuyasha se giró rápidamente hacia Kagome y la besó sutilmente…-Te Amo… Nunca lo olvides…- Después se giró hacia el lado contrario y comenzó a correr tras aquella silueta que parecía inalcanzable…_

_Kagome lo veía estupefacta tratando de asimilar lo que ocurría y escuchando una vez tras otra las palabras de Inuyasha…**-Te Amo, Nunca lo Olvides…-** Cuando reaccionó ya se encontraba lejos y solo pudo gritar buscando hacerlo volver…_

_-Inuyasha!... Inuyasha!... Inuyashaaa!... … _

-Inuyasha!...- Kagome se levantó de súbito quedando sentada en la cama… Su pulso estaba acelerado y su respiración era entrecortada… Un poco de sudor salía de su frente… La chica miró a su alrededor reconociendo su habitación… Se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño, o una pesadilla quizá… Sintió la boca algo seca. Se puso de pie y bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina buscando un poco de agua, pero al pasar por la puerta vio por la ventana como se mecían las plantas y los árboles en el exterior. No pudo evitar el recordar su sueño, su estómago se oprimió un poco. Sus pies le incitaban a caminar hacia la puerta pero antes de abrirla, respiró hondo… Tomó la manija y giró de ella… Abrió los ojos sorprendida, ahí frente ella estaban otros ojos dorados que la veían aliviados…

-Kagome…- La chica permanecía inmóvil no sabía como reaccionar, aunque el corazón parecía salirse de su pecho…-Estaba a punto de irme… No quería molestar estaba todo oscuro y…

-Pensé que estabas ocupado…- Kagome lo interrumpió diciendo lo primero que pudo y recordó…

-Sí… Pero necesitaba verte… No puedo estar sin ti Kagome… No puedo…- Kagome se quedó inmóvil de nuevo, vio como Inuyasha se acercaba más a ella. Sus manos tomaron las de ella enlazándose… No estaba segura de lo que ocurría con Inuyasha a pesar de estar totalmente segura de que algo malo sucedía, no podía rechazarlo, no quería hacerlo… Lo amaba demasiado y quizá no debía preocuparse más de la cuenta… Sin pensarlo, humedeció sus labios que aclamaban a gritos los del hombre… Inuyasha obedeció y se acercó finalmente para besarla…

Primero la besó despacio, sintiendo su cuerpo y su alma aliviados. Como quien pone una inyección y siente la sustancia entrar a su cuerpo y atacar los malestares… Eso era Kagome, su medicina para cualquier malestar. Solo tenía un inconveniente… El después requerir de mayores dosis…

La chica recuperaba la calma al sentirse besada por el Inuyasha de siempre, del que se enamoró, aquél sin secretos… Él la sujetó por la cintura acercando así sus cuerpos, Kagome se sostenía de él por el cuello, no quería alejarse… Inuyasha la sujetó por el mentón y giró suavemente su rostro para besar su cuello, Kagome cerró los ojos sintiendo y disfrutando de las caricias. Sin que lo pudiera controlar, su boca comenzó a emitir ligeros suspiros que aumentaban de acuerdo las caricias…

Sus manos pasaron a la espalda del hombre y se aferraban a ella, Inuyasha dio unos pasos hacia atrás, arrinconando a la chica en la puerta. Ninguno recordaba que no se encontraban solos y que podían ser pillados por algún familiar de ella… Inuyasha siguió besando su cuello bajando hacia su pecho, deslizó los tirantes que detenían la blusa de Kagome y besó sus hombros con mayor frenesí. Sus manos acariciaban su abdomen y bajaban hasta sus piernas… La chica cada vez se sentía más excitada y más amada, esta vez nada parecía frenar el hecho de que pudiera estar con el hombre que amaba… Lo tomó por la barbilla exigiendo sus besos que quizá también le servirían para frenar los suspiros que ya no podía controlar…

Inuyasha bajó un poco más sus manos acariciando uno de sus muslos, tomándolo y elevándolo hasta acomodarlo tras de sus propias piernas, Kagome emitió un gemido un poco más fuerte que los demás, había sentido la virilidad del hombre cerca de su sexualidad y eso la sacó de quicio… Inuyasha volvió a besar su cuello aspirando su aroma y sintiéndola totalmente excitada y deseando que se pudiera sentir más amada que nunca…

Algunos pasos se escucharon en el piso de arriba. Kagome pidió a Inuyasha detenerse, ambos amantes detuvieron sus movimientos cesando a sus impulsos y a sus deseos, solo escuchando la agitación del otro… Más pasos se escucharon, pero esta vez acompañados de una voz…

-Hermana… Kagome?...-

La chica abrió los ojos asustada alejó a Inuyasha lo más que pudo arreglando sus ropas, le hizo una seña con el dedo índice sobre su boca indicándole que no hiciera ruido… Lo condujo hacia atrás sacándolo de la casa y se acercó a él para susurrarle…-Será mejor que te vayas…

-Así?...-Kagome sonrió divertida…

-Bueno, tendrás que llegar a bañarte…

-Feh!...

La voz de Souta se escuchó de nuevo aunque ahora más cerca, al parecer iba bajando la escalera…-Hermana?...

Kagome abrió los ojos apresurada…-Te veré mañana si?...-Lo besó rápidamente, aunque Inuyasha no quería dejarla ir…

-Te Amo…- Le sonrió tiernamente antes de cerrar la puerta…

-Kagome que pasa?...- La chica se giró hacia su hermano ideando cualquier pretexto que pudiese creer…

-Nada… Solo que escuché unos ruidos… pero era solo la ventana que estaba mal cerrada… Está haciendo mucho aire no crees?...

-Pero parecía que platicabas con alguien…

El corazón casi se le sale, que había escuchado Souta?...-No!... No, para nada… jeje, con quien iba a platicar… Anda ven, vayamos a descansar…- Lo giró empujándolo rumbo su habitación… -Buenas noches…- Suspiró aliviada, se había salvado, Souta no parecía sospechar nada… Entró a su cuarto sonriendo y bastante sonrojada, todavía sentía las caricias y los besos de Inuyasha, esta vez no pudo contenerse, quien sabe que pasaría la próxima vez que estuviera junto él…

CoNTiNuaRá…


	10. 10 Mi religión

"**Una Relación Inesperada."**

_**Acotaciones: **-o-o-o-:_** Las escenas marcadas entre esta separación suceden al mismo tiempo, pero sus protagonistas cambian según sea el caso…**

_&&&&: _**Cambio de Escena**

**10.- **_Mi Religión…_

Y de nuevo el tiempo pasaba de forma rápida y complaciente para ambos… Ya tenían más de tres meses juntos y podían jurar que eran felices, a pesar de todo y todos… Aunque Inuyasha no estaba del todo tranquilo. Desde aquél día, el paradero de Kikyo era todo un misterio. No sabía nada de ella y por supuesto tampoco de su hijo. Porque a pesar de las dudas y los comentarios de Miroku, Inuyasha debía creer que ese hijo era suyo. Nunca le comentó nada a Kagome, sabía que debía hacerlo ya que el tiempo estaba en su contra, pero simplemente no reunía el valor suficiente para hacerlo, su relación era demasiado buena para permitir que se derrumbara por algo así…

Ya era algo tarde Inuyasha salió de la empresa y cruzó la calle para encontrarse con ella. Entró al café y se sentó en la primera mesa. Kagome salió de la cocina con una charola en las manos, en cuanto lo vio sonrió como ya era costumbre en ella cada que lo veía, caminó hasta ponerse frente suyo…

-No tardo, estoy a punto de salir…- Inuyasha asintió, observó como se alejaba entre las otras mesas… Mientras esperaba recordó aquella vez en la que casi la atropella con su auto y que, de no ser por Miroku en su afán por conquistar a Sango, quizá no podría ser el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra… Sin duda alguna, Kagome lo había cambiado mucho para bien, de no ser por ella…

_Iba caminando por las calles empapadas en olvido, _

_Iba por los parques con fantasmas y con ángeles caídos,_

_Iba sin luz, iba sin sol iba sin un sentido,_

_Iba muriéndome,_

_Iba volando sobre el mar, con las alas rotas..._

_Ay amor apareciste en mi vida y me curaste las heridas,_

_Ay amor eres mi luna, eres mi sol, eres mi pan de cada día_

_Apareciste con tu luz, no nunca te vayas no, no te vayas no,_

_Tú eres la gloria de los dos hasta la muerte..._

_En un mundo de ilusión, yo estaba desahuciado yo estaba abandonado_

_Vivía sin sentido,_

_Pero llegaste tú!..._

_Ay amor eres mi religión,_

_Tú eres luz tú eres mi sol_

_Abre el corazón! abre el corazón!..._

_Hace tanto tiempo corazón, viví el dolor en el olvido,_

_Ay amor eres mi bendición, mi religión eres mi sol que cura el frío,_

_Apareciste con tu luz, no, no, no me abandones, no nunca mi amor,_

_Gloria de los dos, Tú eres sol, tú eres mi todo, todo tú eres bendición!_

_En un mundo de ilusión, yo estaba desahuciado, yo estaba abandonado_

_Vivía sin sentido, pero llegaste tú..._

Kagome salió con su bolso en las manos y su abrigo puesto. Inuyasha la observó venir, de arriba abajo, no se cansaba de hacerlo… La chica lo miró sonrojándose…

-Qué tanto miras?...

-A ti, a quién más?...

-Ya estoy lista…

-Bien, entonces salgamos de aquí…- Le tendió un brazo y ambos salieron del café…

-Y… a dónde me llevarás eh?...

-Bueno, no diré que es una sorpresa pero… Es algo especial para ti…-Llegaron al auto e Inuyasha abrió la puerta para que Kagome pudiera entrar en él, pero antes de que lo hiciera la tomó por la muñeca haciéndola quedar de frente a muy corta distancia…-Ya te dije lo hermosa que te ves?...

Kagome sonrió apenada esquivando esa mirada dorada que tanto la intimidaba y que, sin duda alguna, era capaz de lograr cualquier cosa…-Mentiroso… Estoy igual que siempre…-

-No… para mí no…- Con esas palabras, la obligó a mirarlo de nuevo. Así, mirándose mutuamente, sintiendo lo que sentían, fue solo inercia lo que siguió… Inuyasha la atrajo por el mentón y la tomó por la cintura para besarla después… Kagome cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por esa sensación, por ese beso… El hombre la acorraló más contra el auto y su cuerpo, profundizando así el beso e inclusive las caricias…

_Ay Amor, tú eres mi religión,_

_Tú eres luz tú eres mi sol, abre el corazón, abre el corazón,_

_Ay amor eres mi bendición, tú eres luz tú eres mi sol, _

_Abre el corazón, abre, abre el corazón!..._

Se separaron un poco, los dos estaban rojos del rostro y su respiración era entrecortada. Sonrieron mutuamente como sabiendo lo que podía pasar si la cosas se salían de control, y a ninguno parecía importarle...

-Será mejor que nos vayamos…-Inuyasha la liberó de su prisión y le ayudó a subir al auto para después hacer lo mismo…

&&&&&&&&

Entraron al estacionamiento de un gran edificio que, a juzgar por Kagome, debían ser unos enormes departamentos, y no estaba del todo equivocada…

-No me digas que…

-Sí…

-Por qué nunca me dijiste dónde vivías?...

-Bueno… No lo creí necesario…- Inuyasha estacionó y bajó del auto para abrirle la puerta a Kagome…

-Bueno, es la primera vez que vengo a tu casa… Qué tienes preparado?...

-Ya lo verás… Ven…-La tomó de la mano y la condujo por un pasillo, hacia el elevador…-Cierra los ojos…- Kagome obedeció intrigada, el corazón comenzó a latirle rápidamente, sabía que pasaría algo, algo importante… Sintió la mano de Inuyasha tomando la suya, un gran escalofrío pasó por su espalda… Inuyasha la sintió temblar ligeramente, así que se acercó a ella y la abrazó…-Tienes Frío?...

Kagome se paralizó por un segundo, como siempre lo hacía al tenerlo tan cerca, como el primer día…-No, estoy bien…

-Segura?... Me parece que temblabas…

Kagome se sonrojó por completo y negó con la cabeza…-No… de verdad, estoy bien…-

Se escucharon las campanillas del elevador anunciando el último piso, las puertas se abrieron para dejarlos pasar…-Ven, no vayas a abrir los ojos…-De nuevo la condujo, pero esta vez se colocó tras ella, dándole las indicaciones cerca de su oído poniéndola más nerviosa… Sus manos la sujetaban por la cintura mientras su nariz aspiraba su aroma y le hacía pensar todo le gustaría hacer con ella…-Llegamos…- Estiró uno de sus brazos para abrir la puerta…-Cuando te lo diga, abre los ojos…- Abrió la puerta dejando ver dentro, la mesa puesta, un par de velas alumbrando el lugar y pétalos de rosa regados por todo el suelo…-Uno, dos… Tres…-

Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente, en primera instancia le costó asimilar lo que veía debido a la iluminación, pero cuando tuvo claro lo que había frente ella sonrió asombrada… Inuyasha la observaba desde su espalda, la chica podía sentir su respiración a nivel de su cuello…

-Te gusta?...

-Bromeas?... Es maravilloso…- Se giró para tenerlo de frente sin imaginarse lo que causaría con ello…-Muchas gracias…

-Que bueno que te gustara…- Observó su rostro, parecía el de un ángel… Sus ojos brillaban al máximo, sus mejillas rojas como las de una niña tímida y sus labios rojos que la chica humedeció inconscientemente buscando un beso… Sintió un gran impulso, casi una necesidad, besarla, abrazarla… Hacerle el Amor…

-Inuyasha…- El escuchar su nombre de los labios que tanto deseaba, le hizo reaccionar por un momento…La miró fijo a los ojos como pidiendo permiso asegurándose de que ambos quisieran lo mismo… Y luego, esas palabras, se convirtieron en la respuesta que tanto anhelaba…-Te Amo…-

La besó frenéticamente, buscando zacear sus deseos… La chica no puso ninguna resistencia solo se dejaba llevar, sintiéndose amada… Inuyasha la empujó un poco solo para terminar de entrar a su apartamento, cerró la puerta tras de sí… La miró para saber si podía continuar… Kagome respiraba agitadamente y sabía lo que deseaba hacer…Se acercó a su oído, solo para provocarlo aún más…-Bésame…Inuyasha, Bésame…-

No tuvo que meditarlo por mucho tiempo, escucharla decir esas palabras, era todo lo que necesitaba… La besó apasionadamente, bajando a su cuello y probando también el lóbulo de sus oídos… La escuchaba suspirar incontrolablemente lo que le incitaba a seguir…

Sus manos bajaron hasta su estómago, buscando el filo de su blusa encontrándolo casi inmediatamente… Lo tomó y haló hacia arriba despojándola de ella, Kagome sintió algo de frío que fue desapareciendo conforme Inuyasha besaba su pecho, excitada haló de su corbata para obligarlo a besarla, mientras ella hacía lo posible por desanudarla… Al ver que no podía con ello, Inuyasha sonrió divertido y se separó solo lo suficiente para ayudarle… Se zafó el nudo y se sacó la corbata, comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa, pero Kagome lo detuvo siguiendo con la tarea… Inuyasha observó mientras lo hacía, una vez que terminó por desabotonarla levantó la cabeza para quitársela, topándose con los labios del hombre que la esperaban ansioso… Comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, mientras ella terminaba por quitarle la camisa y sentía el pecho fornido y perfectamente marcado del hombre… Inuyasha se estremeció como nunca al sentir las manos de Kagome explorando sobre su cuerpo e inclusive emitió un suspiró que sirvió para indicarle a la chica cuánto le agradaba aquello…

Inuyasha, sin dejar de besarla, bajó sus manos hacia su vientre encontrando el broche del pantalón, lo deslizó sintiendo aumentar los suspiros de Kagome dentro de su propia boca…  
Alzó sus manos de nuevo tocando su estómago… La tomó por la cintura para poder elevarla un poco, sorprendiéndola con ello…-A dónde me llevas?...- Pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responderle, vio como la condujo hacia su habitación llena de pétalos de rosa también…-Un momento… Tenías todo preparado no es así?...

-Bueno… Lo que pasa es que… no sabía que dar de postre…-

-Tonto…-Inuyasha la miró tiernamente acariciando su rostro…

-Te Amo…-

-Yo también… Mucho…-

-Kagome… Estás segura de querer…Bueno… estás segura de…- La chica le interrumpió sonriendo divertida, después de ser un hombre tan apasionado hasta hacía unos minutos, ahora era un chico tímido que temía equivocarse…

-Querer estar contigo?...Inuyasha, Te Amo… nada me haría más feliz que el estar contigo…- El hombre sonrió ampliamente, se acercó hasta ella y la besó pausadamente sujetándola por la cintura para recostarla sobre la cama…

_Viviré siempre a tu lado con tu luz, oh, oh_

_Moriré estando a tu lado, eres tú mi bendición_

_Eres tu mi religión_

_Eres tú mi eternidad _

_Y hasta eres salvación_

Pasó sus manos lentamente desde su pecho hasta su vientre… Tomó el pantalón y lo deslizó hasta sus pies, besó sus muslos subiendo a su vientre, sus manos tocaban sus pechos buscando el broche del sostén para sacarlo, finalmente lo encontraron para despojarla de la prenda… Kagome suspiró fuerte, e inclusive se mordía los labios para controlarlos…

_No tenía nada, hoy te tengo con la gloria, con la gloria, amor_

_Amor, amor, eres tu mi bendición..._

Inuyasha se quitó sus propios pantalones mientras la chica lo observaba impaciente… El hombre sintió las manos de Kagome sujetarlo por la espalda acercándolo a su cuerpo… Inuyasha pasaba sus manos por encima de su ropa interior, observando como la chica se estremecía a este acto… Finalmente le despojó de la pantaleta y pasó sus manos por su intimidad, Kagome cerró los ojos sintiendo de lleno el placer… Inuyasha siguió con esto, hasta que la chica lo acercó para besarlo… Kagome sintió el cuerpo de Inuyasha sobre el suyo y sintió como éste reaccionaba a sus caricias… Emitió un gemido al sentir de cerca su masculinidad… Se aferró a su espalda suplicándole al oído…-Hazlo… Hazlo ya…-

Inuyasha abrió las piernas de la chica acomodándose sobre ella y antes de terminar, la miró a los ojos… Sintió una gran emoción, la mujer que tanto amaba… Se acercó para besarla y apaciguar sus gemidos, después la penetró lentamente… Kagome sentía una gran excitación, aferró más sus manos a la espalda del hombre y besaba con más frenesí su boca… Su corazón aceleraba al ritmo de las embestidas de Inuyasha, lo mismo que su respiración… Inuyasha buscaba el momento más adecuado para recordarle cuanto la amaba… El ritmo iba aumentando y sus cuerpos parecían cansarse físicamente… Por el contrario de sus almas… Inuyasha disminuyó el ritmo, ambos sudaban cansados y Kagome seguía suspirando sintiendo los últimos segundos del acto…

_Ay Amor, tú eres mi religión,_

_Tú eres luz tú eres mi sol, abre el corazón, abre el corazón,_

_Ay amor eres mi bendición, tú eres luz tú eres mi sol, _

_Abre el corazón, abre, abre el corazón!..._

-Gracias… Kagome…

-Gracias?... De que me agradeces?...

-Gracias, por estar conmigo… Gracias por ser la mujer de mi vida… Te Amo…- Se acercó a ella para besarla de nuevo y sentir sus cuerpos juntos hasta el final…

**CoNTiNuaRá…**


	11. 11 La Graduación

"**Una Relación Inesperada."**

_**Acotaciones: **__-o-o-o-:_** Las escenas marcadas entre esta separación suceden al mismo tiempo, pero sus protagonistas cambian según sea el caso…**

_&&&&: _**Cambio de Escena**

**11.- **_La Graduación…_

Estuvieron varios minutos así, entrelazados uno con el otro, aspirando el aroma de su compañero creyendo apenas lo que acababa de ocurrir. Kagome se encontraba sobre el pecho de su pareja mientras que él, no dejaba de recorrer su cabello con la punta de los dedos…

-Sabe algo Señor?…-

-Mmmm?…-

-Me parece que hicimos todo al revés…-

Inuyasha se irguió unos centímetros para poder ver a la mujer al rostro: -¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Veamos… Pues… al parecer, no solo rompimos el protocolo y comenzamos con el postre, sino que además, desairamos la cena que seguramente preparaste con tanto esfuerzo…-

-Ah… era eso… Pues, no le veo mayor inconveniente, podemos cenar ahora, quieres?… Quizá después podamos tener otra ración de postre…- Se acercó a ella sujetándola de la barbilla propinándole un suave beso.

-Bueno!, tal parece que no has tenido suficiente ah?…- Inuyasha solo sonrió cínicamente e intempestivamente después, se puso de pie para recorrer la cama hacia el lado donde se encontraba Kagome y tomarla en brazos sorpresivamente…-Qué haces?…-

-Tranquila, solo te llevo a la mesa…-

-Qué?.. Así?…- Kagome se sujetaba firmemente del cuello de Inuyasha con su brazo derecho, mientras que con el libre, cubría su cuerpo desnudo apenas con la sábana.

-Es agradable contar con un buen panorama en las cenas no?…- El chico sonrió ampliamente de oreja a oreja provocando que Kagome se sonrojara por completo.

-INUYASHA!…-

-Jaja… está bien, de acuerdo…- La bajó suavemente y un poco decepcionado recorrió la habitación buscando su bóxer para ponérselo de inmediato. Se giró hacia donde se encontraba ella y notó que lo miraba algo indiscreta…-Ejem… Todavía puedes cambiar de opinión…-

-Fuera de aquí!…- Tomó una almohada y la arrojó contra él. Inuyasha salió de la habitación dando zancadas para poder esquivar los proyectiles que le lanzaba esbozando una gran sonrisa. Llegó hasta la mesa observando que todo estuviera en orden, fue hasta la cocina y sacó del refrigerador una botella de vino, abrió un pequeño cajón de la alacena y tomó un encendedor. Volvió a la mesa y prendió las velas, sujetó el par de copas y las llenó a medias con el líquido. Se giró quedando frente la habitación pero, lo que tuvo frente a él, casi le hace soltarlas.

Enfrente suyo estaba ella, esa mujer que se había encargado de enamorarlo en los últimos meses, que en cuestión de minutos le había arrebatado el corazón. Que lejanos eran ahora esos días cuando la vida le parecía una nada, solitaria y llena de amargura. ¡Qué Feliz era!…

Kagome salió del cuarto vistiendo solo la Camisa que, hasta hace apenas unos minutos, portaba Inuyasha. Notó como era observada por él e inmediatamente después se sonrojó por completo, observó que en la mano portaba un par de copas, así que se acercó a él dando pequeños pasos. Una vez cerca, sujetó una de ellas y miró directamente a Inuyasha a los ojos...-Espero que no te moleste... Prometo devolvértela...-

Inuyasha tomó ambas copas de nuevo en sus manos y las colocó sobre la mesa. Sin dejar de observarla fijamente posó su mano derecha tras la espalda de Kagome atrayéndola rápidamente hacía sí...-¿Qué te parece devolvérmela ahora?...-

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Era ya de noche, las luces públicas estaban encendidas y el viento soplaba helado. Un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos verdes se encontraba al pie de la escalera del templo. Hacía ya más de un año que había dejado aquella ciudad, dejando en ella todo con lo que alguna vez fue feliz... "Cómo estará ella ahora?... Meditó sobre si subir o no las escaleras, recordando la última vez que estuvo en ellas. Así que dio media vuelta y subió a su auto resignado... "No puedo hacer esto, al menos, no todavía"...

&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Puedes creer que por fin es nuestra última semana como estudiantes?...Por fin no más estúpidos libros!!...-

-Sango, te escuchaste como una adolescente...-

-Bueno, debes admitir que es magnífico!!...-

-Sí, lo es.. Pero ahora viene la peor parte... Encontrar trabajo...-

-No creo que tengas mayor inconveniente con eso Kagome, vas a graduarte con honores, lo olvidaste?...-

-Eso no me garantiza nada Sango... Oye, pero tu no pareces muy preocupada por eso... No me digas que ya conseguiste trabajo?... O será que.... No pensarás casarte con Miroku verdad!??!...-

-Jaja... Pero que cosas dices Kagome!!... Claro que no!.. Bueno, no todavía... jaja...- "El muy idiota todavía no me lo propone" ¬_¬

-Mmmm.... Ahhmm... Sango?...-

-Sii?...-

-Hay algo que quiero decirte...-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Bueno Señores, eso es todo... Gracias por su atención...- El grupo de empresarios que se encontraban reunidos se pusieron de pie uno a uno y comenzaron a abandonar la sala de juntas...

-Vaya!, tú dando las gracias??... Debiste haber tenido un estupendo día ayer no?...-

-Feh!... No digas tonterías Miroku... Es que acaso no puedo hacer de buenas mi trabajo?...-

-Exactoo!!... Es justo a lo que me refiero...-

-Feh!...- Inuyasha se cubrió el rostro tras una carpeta, la cual contenía algunos papeles que llamaron su atención desde el principio de la junta, sin embargo, no era por eso que cubría su rostro ahora de un tono rojizo...

-Ja! lo sabía!!...-

-Arrrggg... Guarda silencio Mirookuu!!.... Maldito pervertido...-

-Pero si yo no he dicho nada...-

-Déjate de tonterías ya... y dime, estos datos de aquí... Son reales?...- Inuyasha le tendió el reporte a su compañero quien de inmediato les echó una mirada asintiendo con la cabeza...

-Sí.. bueno, eso parece no?... Al parecer a tu hermano no le va muy bien eh?...-

-Miroku... hazme el favor quieres?... Cerciórate de que esos datos sean verdaderos...-

-Bien... No hay problema...- El joven tomó la carpeta entre sus manos y salió de la sala.

-Qué demonios significa esto?...-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-QUEEE???...-

-Shh!!... Baja la voz Sango!!...-

-Puedes ser un poco más discreta por favor?.. No es cualquier cosa lo que te estoy diciendo!!...-

-Pues claro que no!... Ay por dios Kagome!!... Y??.. Anda dime!!.. Cómo Fue?...-

-Sango, no pienso darte detalles... Confórmate con saber que....fue maravilloso..-

-Jaja... Claro que lo fue!... Mira nada más tu cara de felicidad!!...Está bien! No quiero saber detalles... Me da tanto gusto que por fin hayas encontrado tu felicidad Kagome, pero dime, no tienes miedo?...-

-Claro que sí!!.. .Más que nunca!!... Pero, de algún modo, sé que todo estará bien... Confío en Inuyasha...-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eran poco más de las tres de la tarde, la semana había terminado. La pareja caminaba por aquél parque misterioso en el que Inuyasha se había encargado de conquistarla. Iban tomados de la mano como dos adolescentes disfrutando del paisaje que brindaban las hojas de cerezo que, parecían danzar con aquella suave brisa que soplaba...

-Inuyasha?...-

-Si?...- Kagome se detuvo quedando frente él, esbozó una sonrisa dulce por la cual, el corazón de Inuyasha comenzó a latir más rápidamente...

-Prométemelo... Dímelo...- Durante un par de segundos esquivó aquel dorado e imponente par de ojos que tantas sensaciones le provocaban.

-Qué es?... ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te prometa?...- Inuyasha la tomó por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo de nuevo.

-Promete que estarás a mi lado... Siempre...- A continuación la chica solo pudo sentir como el pulso se aceleraba más y más a medida que, él se acercaba lentamente hacia sus labios y posaba un suave y dulce beso en ellos. Después de esto solo lo escuchó susurrar _"Siempre" _,para después dejarse llevar sutilmente por la pasión de la que era presa siempre que se encontraba en sus brazos. Cuando se encontraba rodeada por ellos, nada parecía hacerle daño, todo a su alrededor desaparecía y toda su atención se enfocaba en él. Se sentía tan bien. No tenía ninguna duda, lo amaba, lo amaba con locura y con la infinita certeza de que era plenamente correspondida...

El resto del día transcurrió igual. Cuando llegó la noche Inuyasha llevó hasta su casa a Kagome como siempre lo hacía. Ambos bajaron del auto y se detuvieron al pie de la escalera para despedirse.

-Muchas gracias, la pase muy bien...-

-Gracias a ti...-

-Cielos! casi lo olvido!!...-

-Que?.. Estás bien?...-

-Sí, es solo que... jeje, bueno pues mañana será mi graduación...-

-De verdad?... Vaya! Felicidades!...Por qué no lo dijiste antes?...-

-Supongo que lo olvidé... Lo importante es que, quiero que estés ahí... Aunque bueno, entiendo si no puedes debido a tu trabajo y de verdad que...

-Qué te hace pensar que no iré?...- Inuyasha la interrumpió al ver que comenzaba a excusarlo sin ninguna necesidad...-De verdad crees que me perdería algo tan importante?...-

-Irás entonces?...-

-Por supuesto que sí...- Kagome esbozó una gran sonrisa y un ligero sonrojó apareció sobre sus mejillas. Se abrazó del cuello de su pareja y le propinó un delicado beso de despedida. Sin embargo, Inuyasha la sujetó por la cintura impidiendo que escapara. La chica ahogó un suspiro en sus propios labios sorprendida por la acción del hombre. Se separaron después de unos minutos con el pulso totalmente fuera de control.

-Buenas noches...- Kagome subió uno a uno los escalones del templo. Una vez arriba se giró para dedicarle una última mirada, cuando vio el auto partir se volvió para su casa dispuesta a entrar, sin embrago, alguien se lo impediría.

Vaciló un poco, parpadeó un par de veces, más de lo necesario, solo para cerciorarse de que lo que tenía frente ella no era una ilusión. El hombre dio dos pasos hacia adelante a los que Kagome reaccionó inversamente. Su pulso comenzó a subir mientras su respiración se tornaba entrecortada. Inconcientemente negaba mientras parecía convencerse a sí misma de que todo era producto de su imaginación... " No puede ser... él no puede..."

-Kagome...-

-No te acerques!.- Respirar le resultaba cada vez más difícil, un nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta y algunas lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos. Kagome se llevó una mano al pecho, parecía como si el corazón se hubiese detenido por un instante. Cerró los ojos para tratar de apaciguar el dolor, pero no funcionó. En lugar de eso, solo consiguió ver ante ella de nuevo esas imágenes tan dolorosas, esas que le habían hecho jurar, nunca más, confiar en el amor...

**FLASH BACK**

_La chica esperaba a Kouga en la cafetería de la Universidad, hacía ya más de 20 minutos se suponía debió haber salido, pero no había señal de él…_

_-Vamos Kagome…_

_-No debe tardar Kouga, lo esperaré un poco más, después te alcanzaremos Sango…_

_-Está bien, como quieras… Nos veremos después…-Sango dejó a su amiga sola y bastante inquieta. Kagome se puso de pie y caminó rumbo al salón de su novio, quien no estaba ahí, pero dos de sus amigos sí lo estaban…_

_-Hakaku, Gintha… En dónde está Kouga? Creí que estaba aquí…_

_-Kagome… ehmm… No, Kouga ya se fue...-Hakaku se ganó un fuerte codazo por parte de Gintha quien carraspeó un poco incómodo…_

_-Se fue?... Por qué?..._

_-Bueno, lo que pasa es que, debía atender otro asunto…_

_-Otro asunto?..._

_-Sí, perdona Kagome, pero no sabemos nada más…-Gintha acarreó de un brazo a Hakaku y ambos salieron del salón dejando a la chica sola… _

"_Quizá fue una Emergencia"…"Creo que mejor me voy"… Salió del salón e iba dispuesta a abandonar la Universidad, pero dos siluetas frente ella llamaron su atención… Arrugó el ceño tratando de enfocarlos mejor y su pecho se oprimió al darse cuenta de quien se trataba… Kouga besaba a una chica de cabellos rojizos, la conocía sabía que su nombre era Ayame y algunos aseguraban que estaba tras de Kouga, pero Kagome siempre hizo caso omiso a esos rumores, ahora veía lo equivocada que estaba… Tuvo deseos de ir y encarar a ambos, pero le dolía demasiado, y no dejaría que la vieran así… Salió corriendo de la Universidad con el único deseo de no volver a verlo…_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**-**Kagome!... Kagome!, estás bien??...- Kouga la sujetaba con ambos brazos por los hombros, mientras la sacudía tratando de hacerla reaccionar. La chica salió del trance y de inmediato lo obligó a que la soltara.

-Qué haces aquí?...Qué es lo que quieres Kouga?...-

-Tranquilízate... Te juro que no quiero hacerte daño... Solo necesitaba verte, es todo...-

-Daño?... jaja, no te preocupes, tú ya no me puedes hacer más daño... Así que, ya me viste, por favor, VETE!...-

-Kagome te juro que yo no...-

-CALLATE!!...VETE!!.. No lo entiendes?... No quiero verte!!...- Un par de lágrimas rodaron por el rostro de la chica. Estaba totalmente fuera de sí.

-Está bien... Me iré... Por ahora...- Le dirigió una última mirada a Kagome antes de perderse en la oscuridad. La chica emitió un profundo suspiro y de nuevo sintió que el corazón se detenía. Más lágrimas caían de sus ojos mientras intentaba contener el gran dolor que le causaba aquel reencuentro. ¿Por qué aparecía Kouga ahora?, ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones?... Cerró los ojos buscando aquella imagen que sabía le traería la calma que necesitaba, oprimió fuertemente su pecho con ambas manos cuando la tuvo en la mente. Ahí estaba, de la mano con ella, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía con esos hermosos ojos dorados que tanto amaba. Nada ni nadie se interponían a su felicidad. _"Siempre" _Recordó. Inconcientemente esbozó una sonrisa mientras sentía como su corazón volvía a la vida y su respiración se regularizaba...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los primeros rayos del sol se colaban a través de la cortina. La chica frunció el ceño arrugando también la nariz. La sien le punzaba, y la cabeza comenzaba a recriminarle las pocas horas de sueño que había tenido. Se incorporó poco a poco en la cama, quedando sentada al filo de ésta. Miró el reloj que tenía en la pared, abrió los ojos sorprendida e incrédula por la hora, así que echó otra mirada y comprobó de nuevo el tiempo.

-Diablos!... Es tardísimo!!...-Se puso de pie de un gran salto, después de dar un par de pasos comenzó a tambalearse y la visión se le tornó un tanto borrosa, se detuvo un momento para que las cosas volvieran a su lugar e inmediatamente después cruzó la habitación hacia el baño.

El evento académico comenzaría en un par de horas. Terminó de arreglarse lo más rápido que pudo y bajó las escaleras. No había nadie en casa, lo que le hizo suponer que su familia se habría adelantado. "Será mejor que me apresure"... Tomó una manzana de la mesa para poder comerla en el camino, sin embargo sintió un poco de náuseas y volvió a dejarla en su lugar. Cogió su bolso y se puso los zapatos antes de salir de casa, abrió la puerta topándose con un enorme arreglo floral que se encontraba en el piso junto con una nota. Miró en todas direcciones buscando al remitente, pero no había nadie. El estómago se le oprimió pensando en el posible responsable, se inclinó para tomar la nota un tanto temblorosa. "Que no sean suyas... por favor, que no sean suyas..." Desdobló el pedazo de papel en el cual se podía leer: "_Tan Hermosa como siempre... Felicidades por alcanzar tu objetivo... Te Amo..." _El estómago volvió a la normalidad acompañado por una inmensa tranquilidad, justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Inuyasha se encontraba escondido tras un árbol, observó como Kagome se inclinaba para leer la nota y fue entonces cuando se acercó hasta ella. -Te gustan?...-

La chica se puso de pie sonriendo y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

-Me encantan... Gracias...- Se acercó al rostro del hombre posando un suave beso en sus labios. Cogió el arreglo floral y lo dejó dentro de la casa.

-Me parece que vamos algo retrasados...- Inuyasha la esperaba en el marco de la puerta, Kagome vio la hora y de inmediato la cara se le volvió blanca. La ceremonia estaba empezando justo en esos momentos. Debía darse prisa, se supone sería ella quien daría el discurso de fin de año.

-No puede ser!... No llegaré a tiempo!...-

-Tranquilízate... Todo está bien... Vamos...- salieron de su casa y bajaron las escaleras a toda prisa. Ambos subieron al auto de Inuyasha quien arrancó inmediatamente una vez dentro.

Un automóvil negro que se encontraba inmóvil hasta entonces en la acera de enfrente, lo imitó guardando una distancia cautelosa, la suficiente solo para no ser percibido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alrededor de 100 personas se encontraban reunidas en el auditorio de la Universidad. Todas ellas sentadas frente el estrado que mostraba a todos los recién graduados orgullosos y sonrientes. Había un lugar vacío, reservado para la chica que daría el discurso de despedida, a lado de éste se encontraba Sango quien movía insistentemente ambos pies nerviosa: "Donde demonios estás Kagome?"...

La Pareja entró al auditorio que se encontraba en silencio, todos los presentes atendían a un video que se les proyectaba en ese momento. Kagome localizó a su amiga sentada y un tanto exasperada, se separó de su pareja y fue a ocupar su lugar arriba del estrado, mientras que Inuyasha hacia lo propio encontrando un espacio vacío junto a Miroku. Una vez sentada, ubicó con la mirada a toda su familia quienes le sonreían y saludaban indiscretamente.

-Si sabías que hoy es tu graduación verdad?...-

-Lo siento, me quedé dormida...-

-Sí, ya me doy cuenta...Y se te ocurre justamente hoy?...-

-No tuve una buena noche Sango...- Sintió una leve punzada al recordar lo que había ocurrido un día antes. Observó como Inuyasha, quien estaba justo frente ella, la miraba sonriendo y de nuevo, como si fuera una adolescente, sintió esa oleada de felicidad. Pero esta felicidad no sería duradera.

Justo detrás de Inuyasha se encontraba él. También la miraba sonriente con esos ojos verdes que tanto llegó a amar. La punzada se intensificó, el pulso se aceleró y todo el semblante le cambió por completo...

-Kagome!...- La chica miró a su amiga por fin después del tercer grito... -Te están llamando... El discurso, lo recuerdas?...- Sango parecía preocupada por ella. Cuando Kagome por fin asintió, casi tuvo que ayudarle a ponerse de pie para ir al podium.

Todo el auditorio estalló en aplausos cuando terminó de hablar, el ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos y pudo tenerlo de frente de nuevo, sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos antes de que Kagome le dedicara una llena de desdén. Bajó del podium y tomó su lugar de nuevo junto a Sango.

-Te sientes bien Kagome?...-

-Sí, gracias...-

-Qué es lo que te pasa eh?... Estás muy...rara...-

-Regresó Sango...-

-Regresó?... Regresó quien?...- Kagome le señaló el lugar donde se encontraba Kouga con la mirada. Sango se giró para verlo y cuando lo hizo, emitió un pequeño grito ahogado...-Es Kouga!...- Su amiga solo asintió. Ahora entendía porque se había puesto así hacía unos minutos...-Qué diantres quiere?... Por qué regresó?...-

-No lo sé... No quiero verlo, ya se lo he dicho ayer que estuvo en mi casa...-

-QUE?!!??... Fue a tu casa?...-

-Sí...-

-Él es el causante de tu insomnio verdad?... E Inuyasha?... Kagome, Inuyasha sabe que Kouga regresó a buscarte?...-

-NO!... Claro que no Sango...-

-Y por qué no?... No deberías decirle?...-

-No tiene caso...-

-Kagome, no seguirás enamorada de él verdad?...- Kagome se quedó sin réplica. Miró a su amiga confundida con la pregunta...-Kagome?... No me digas que...- Esquivó la mirada acusadora de Sango y tragó saliva. Recordó el gran sentimiento que le unía a Kouga, su primer amor, y todo lo que hasta antes de su traición, había vivido con él. Pero ahora lo amaba?, ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto su regreso?. Tuvo en su mente aquél tormentoso final del que había sido víctima y recordó el miedo que sintió por el amor y el pavor que le causaba enamorarse de nuevo. Frente ella se encontraba Inuyasha sonriente y sin la más mínima idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento. ..._"Siempre"_ recordó...-No Sango... Lo que siento por Kouga, no es amor... Solamente que, quizá aún no he podido perdonarle...- . Le devolvió la sonrisa a Inuyasha al tiempo que sentía como le daba un vuelco el corazón. -Será mejor que hable con él...-

El evento terminó y todos los egresados iban hasta sus familias para recibir felicitaciones acompañadas de un enorme ramo de flores. Kagome fue con su madre y su abuelo que, lloraba sin cesar. Les dio un gran abrazo y vio como detrás de ellos estaba Inuyasha esperando. Su madre se acercó para decirle que la vería en casa y se fue junto con el abuelo. La chica fue hasta él quien la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. lo rodeo por el cuello y sintió como la sujetaba por la cintura y la elevaba un par de centímetros para tener sus labios cerca.

Una a una fue dando y recibiendo felicitaciones de sus ahora ex compañeros. Miroku e Inuyasha conversaban sobre lo que parecía asuntos de oficina en el otro extremo de la sala. Fue entonces que lo vio de nuevo, a solo un par de metros de distancia. Esta vez fue ella quien se acercó hasta él.

-Me da gusto ver que estás mejor-

-Creí haberte dicho que no te quería ver, ¿Qué haces aquí?...-

-Sólo quería felicitarte, no me malinterpretes Kagome por favor... Lo que te dije ayer es verdad, no quiero hacerte daño... Sé que cometí un gran error y que es por eso que ahora no quieres estar cerca mío pero, por favor, solo te pido que hablemos...-

La chica lo escuchaba atenta mientras discretamente miraba su alrededor. Notó la intensidad con la que le hablaba y por un instante, le pareció que era sincero...-No creo que tengamos mucho de que hablar Kouga... Ya no tiene ningún caso...-

-Por favor, Kagome... Dame esa oportunidad...Prometo que, no te defraudaré...-

-Kouga yo... Yo ya...-

-Lo sé... los vi juntos... Sé que estás con alguien más Kagome pero eso no me importa... Solo quiero aclarar las cosas...- La chica suspiró resignada. De verdad le creía y por alguna extraña razón confiaba en sus palabras.

-De acuerdo... Recuerdas el café en el que trabajo?... El lunes estaré ahí desde temprano...- Kouga sonrió satisfecho y asintió de inmediato.

-Bien, te veré entonces...ah! y, Felicidades...- Se acercó a ella y la rodeo con ambos brazos. Kagome se quedó inmóvil y sorprendida. Rápidamente lo apartó de si misma tratando de no ser grosera.

-Gracias...- El chico le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de salir del lugar.

-Kagome?...- La chica dio un pequeño salto al escuchar su nombre. Inuyasha se había acercado a ella sin que se diera cuenta. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de Kouga?. No se había percatado de lo nerviosa que estaba. Durante su conversación con Kouga miraba cautelosamente para cerciorarse de que esto no pasara y ahora, ¿Qué le diría?...-Estás bien?.. Pareces...Nerviosa...-

De pronto fue como si un gran balde de agua helada cayera sobre ella. ¿Nerviosa?, ¿Por qué no podía simplemente contarle a Inuyasha la verdad?. "Tranquilízate!... No tiene caso decirle sobre Kouga, después de todo, no es importante"...-Claro que estoy bien..-

-Y dime, ¿POr qué no nos vamos de aquí eh?...- Se acercó a ella tomándola por la cintura...-Quisiera darte mi regalo...- Susurró unas palabras junto su oído, lo que provocó que Kagome soltara una risita nerviosa y un ligero sonrojo apareciera en su rostro.

-Tramposo...-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Una mujer alta y de delineada figura miraba y acariciaba su vientre una y otra vez delante de un espejo. Tomó lo que parecía un cojín y lo pasó por abajo de su blusa que, al instante, se abultó. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Habían pasado casi tres meses desde la última vez que lo vio. Jamás olvidaría ese momento en el que la humilló...

**FLASH BACK**

_-Isayoi… Tengo algo que decirte, sin duda alguna estarás muy feliz…_

_-Ah sí… esa gran noticia… ¿Por qué no me la dices de una vez?... Me tienes en ascuas…_

_-Bueno, Inuyasha se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo?..._

_-Habla tú, ya que tantas ganas tienes de que se entere…- Kikyo lo miró preocupada, lo había echo enfurecer…_

_-Bueno… Isayoi… Vas a ser abuela…- buscó la reacción de Inuyasha, pero para su sorpresa éste permanecía inmóvil…_

_-Y falta la mejor parte…- Fue aquí donde Inuyasha reaccionó… ¿Qué demonios iba a decir ahora?..._

_-Inuyasha y yo…- El hombre escuchaba intrigado…-…hemos decidido…- "Hemos?"…-…casarnos…- "¡¡¡Casarnos?!!!"…_

_Isayoi se sorprendió por la noticia, pero al parecer no tanto como Inuyasha…-Ya veo… y están seguros de eso?..._

_-Completamente… Es algo que decidimos los dos… No tienes idea de lo ilusionada que estoy, voy a hacer que Inuyasha sea el hombre más feliz sobre…_

_-BASTA!!...-Inuyasha golpeó la mesa intempestivamente poniéndose de pie… Kikyo había ido demasiado lejos… casarse?... Cuando dijo semejante cosa?... Sintió algo caliente la cara, debía ser por el coraje seguro que no haría semejante cosa…_

_-Qué pasa Inuyasha?...- Kikyo sintió un largo escalofrío sobre su espalda…_

_-Escúchame bien!... Admito que la noticia de que estás embarazada me tomó por sorpresa y que aún no termino de asimilarlo, de cualquier forma acepto mi responsabilidad y ese niño tendrá mi apellido y no le faltará nada… pero de eso a casarme contigo…-_

_Sí, sin duda alguna había fallado en algo ahora solo le quedaba un as bajo la manga, con un poco de suerte funcionaría…-Pero qué estás diciendo Inuyasha?..._

_-Digo lo que siento… No me casaré contigo Kikyo…_

_-Pero ¿Qué dices?... Me estás humillando!... Esperas que tenga este hijo fuera del matrimonio?... Es inaceptable lo que me estás haciendo!... Tanto tiempo juntos y ahora me rechazas??...._

_-Kikyo, esto no estaba en mis planes…_

_-No!, claro que no estaba!... Yo nunca estuve en tus planes!, ni en tu vida!... Nunca me tomaste en cuenta… Crees que no sé por qué me dejas ahora? Crees que no lo sé?... Es obvio que estás con alguien más, lo increíble es que me cambiaras por una simple mesera!- Inuyasha frunció el ceño… el mal presentimiento que había sentido antes regresó a su mente… La imagen de Kagome pasó rápidamente sobre él…_

_-De qué estás hablando?... ¿Qué es lo que sabes?..._

_-Eres un poco hombre… _

_-Qué es lo que sabes de Kagome?..._

_-Ja! Kagome?... Ese es su nombre?... No sabes la lástima que me da… Cuando se de cuenta de que solo juegas con ella…_

_-No estoy jugando con ella… Yo estoy enamorado de Kagome…_

_-Qué?... Enamorado?... jajaa… No me hagas reír Inuyasha…_

_-Es la verdad, me enamoré de ella Kikyo… y pensé que podrías entenderlo…_

_-Pues te equivocas!... No creas que me quedaré como si nada!... Tú y esa maldita mesera se van a arrepentir de lo que me están haciendo…- Inuyasha se acercó a ella sujetándola por el hombro…_

_-No te atrevas a dañarla!...- Kikyo lo miró furiosa…_

_-Suéltame!!..._

_-Te lo advierto Kikyo, no la toques!…_

_Kikyo lo miró fijo a los ojos… Nunca lo había visto así, sería que en verdad estaba enamorado?... No, eso era imposible…-Te advierto Inuyasha, que si algo malo le pasa a mi hijo, tu serás el único culpable entiendes?... Tú y solamente tú tendrás la culpa!...- Se zafó de él dejándolo ahí de pie junto la mesa, mientras ella salía del departamento furiosa azotando la puerta…_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Kikyo sacó el cojín de su blusa dando un fuerte tirón. De nuevo una sonrisa curvó su rostro...-Esta vez Inuyasha.... Me las pagarás...-

CONTINUARÁ........


	12. 12 Sorpresas y Verdades

"**Una Relación Inesperada."**

_**Acotaciones: **__-o-o-o-:_** Las escenas marcadas entre esta separación suceden al mismo tiempo, pero sus protagonistas cambian según sea el caso…**

_&&&&: _**Cambio de Escena**

**12.- **_Sorpresas y Verdades..._

-Ya puedo abrir los ojos?...-

-No... Espera...- Inuyasha se paró detrás de la chica y abrochó la cadena...-Listo, ábrelos...-

Kagome abrió los ojos y posó su mano sobre la cadena y después sobre el dije q caía en su pecho. Tenía la forma de una letra "K", era de plata con algunas pequeñas incrustaciones de diamante que lo hacían brillar lo suficiente para que luciera hermoso. Le dio la vuelta y notó que tenía grabado un mensaje con letras pequeñas y cursivas: _"Para la Mujer de Mi vida... Te Amo"..._

-Te gusta?...-

-Es Hermoso...- Comenzó a sentir como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y el pulso comenzó a acelerarse...-¡Gracias!- Y sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre Inuyasha quien la esperaba con los brazos abiertos...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Otra semana comenzó. Ese día llegó temprano al café, se colocó su uniforme y salió a preparar las mesas sin recordar que habría alguien ahí esperándola para hablar...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Inuyasha salió de su auto y entregó las llaves al valet que, al igual que todas las mañanas, estacionaba su auto. Entró a la empresa y subió a su oficina por el ascensor. Su secretaria se encontraba tras su escritorio y se levantó de inmediato cuando lo vio salir del elevador:

-Buenos días Señor...-

-Buenos días Lyn... Alguna novedad?...-

-Ahmm.. el señor Miroku acaba de venir a buscarlo, me pidió que le avisara en cuanto llegara, ¿Quiere que lo haga?...-

-Sí, dile que venga de inmediato...-

-De acuerdo.. y ahh... Hay alguien que lo está esperando en su oficina señor...-

-Ahora?... Quien es?...- Inuyasha abrió la puerta y pudo divisar la figura de una mujer de piel blanca, cabello largo, elegante, de pie frente la ventana, quien se giró esbozando una gran sonrisa cuando hizo contacto visual con un Inuyasha sorprendido por la visita inesperada...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Kouga... ¿Qué haces aquí?...-

-Me dijiste que podríamos hablar hoy, no lo recuerdas?...-

Kagome lo miró un poco extrañada mientras recordaba lo que había ocurrido hacia dos días...-Ah, es cierto, perdona...-

-No importa pero dime, segura que podemos hablar aquí?... No se molestará tu jefe?...-

-Está bien, creo que ya está acostumbrado... Además llegué más temprano, así que no me puede decir nada aún... Mejor dime, que es lo que quieres hablar?, me parece que entre menos vueltas le demos será mejor, ¿No crees?...-

-Tienes razón... La verdad es que quiero pedirte una disculpa... Sé que debe parecerte extraño que después de un año haga esto pero, muchas cosas pasaron Kagome y de verdad, no podía dejar las cosas así entre nosotros... Tú sigues siendo muy importante para mi...- Una punzada atravesó la sien de la chica. "¿Importante?, ¿Qué diantres significaba eso?"... -Lamento mucho de verdad el daño que te hice en ese momento, no ha pasado un día en el que no me arrepienta de lo que hice, sin embargo, fui un cobarde y preferí huir antes de verte a la cara de nuevo... Kagome yo...-

-Tienes razón Kouga... Muchas cosas han pasado desde entonces...- Kagome se sorprendió un poco de sí misma, aquél nerviosismo que había tenido hacía un par de días, había disminuido bastante, el hecho de tener frente a ella a su primer amor y enfrentarlo después del daño recibido parecía pintar mejor ahora....-Te sorprenderá ver que no soy la misma de antes...Es cierto, me hiciste mucho daño, pero quizá deba darte las gracias... Creo que de verdad me he hecho un poco más fuerte desde entonces... Y creo que no soy la única cierto?...- Kouga la miró un poco extrañado... -Como bien dijiste, en ese entonces huiste sin darme explicaciones, pero ahora es diferente... Has venido a pesar de todo con el propósito de arreglar las cosas... Me equivoco?...-

-No... Pero Kagome, si me dieras la oportunidad... quizá yo...-

-Al principio, me parecía imposible que pudiera estar con alguien más. Estaba llena de dudas y desconfianza... Juré que nunca más entregaría mi corazón a nadie... Pero, apareció él, y de nuevo, toda mi perspectiva cambió para bien...- Kagome pasó sus dedos inconscientemente sobre el dije que le había dado Inuyasha al tiempo que una noble sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-Lo amas verdad?... De verdad lo amas...-

-Sí...-

Kouga se dio cuenta de ello, y a pesar de sentir una punzada, suspiró resignado... -Ahhh... Ya veo.... Espero de verdad que, seas muy feliz a su lado... Aunque yo seguiré aquí siempre Kagome, junto a ti...- Kouga se acercó hasta ella esperando la respuesta de la chica quien le sonrió amablemente acercándose también un poco, ambos se abrazaron como hacía tiempo no lo hacían. Kagome sintió un enorme alivio y se llenó de paz al darse cuenta de que, no solo lo había perdonado, si no que, había recuperado al amigo que tanto había extrañado y que tanto bien le hacía...

-Gracias, Kouga...-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Madre?... Qué estás haciendo aquí??...-

-Ahhh... En realidad era un "Madre, Bienvenida, Te he extrañado" lo que quería escuchar...-

-Lo siento, es solo que no esperaba verte...-

-Si, esa tampoco es una novedad... Si no vengo a visitarte te olvidas por completo de mi...-

-Vamos madre, no seas exagerada... Es solo que he estado muy ocupado... Ha habido mucho trabajo...Pero de verdad me alegra verte...-

-Si, me imagino que ese trabajo lleva por nombre "Kagome" cierto??...-

-Feh!... Qué estás diciendo!, de verdad he estado ocupado... Pero, cómo es que sabes su nombre??...-

-Olvidas el espectáculo que tuve que presenciar la última vez? Aunque ya había salido de tu departamento, esos gritos se escuchaban por todas partes... Inuyasha, he estado algo preocupada dime no has tenido noticias de Kikyo?...-

-No... Desde esa ocasión no he sabido nada de ella ni de mi hijo...-

-Ahh.. no crees que deberías buscarla?... Me preocupa de verdad que algo malo le haya pasado...-

-Madre, nada malo le ha ocurrido a Kikyo créeme...Pero, te prometo que la buscaré...-

-Bien, hazlo...Por otro lado hay dos cosas que necesito tratar contigo, urgentemente...-

-Dos?.. Bien... Dime.. que son?...-

-La primera, esta misma tarde me presentarás a esa mujer que ha logrado mejorar tu carácter notablemente...-

-Qué???... Estás loca madre??... Por lo menos déjame advertirle de ti...-

-Esta misma tarde he dicho...-

-Feh!...Y que es lo segundo??...-

Un llamado a la puerta los interrumpió. Miroku entró a la oficina con un par de papeles en mano. Miró sorprendido a Isayoi, quien le sonrió...

-Lo siento, pensé que estarías solo... Madre, como estás?...-

-Miroku... mírate nada más.. Eres todo un hombre...-

-Bah! Ya déjense de tonterías ustedes dos!, ya no somos unos niños...-

-Bah! Inuyasha, no te pongas celoso...-

-Feh!... Qué es lo que necesitas con tanta urgencia?, Lyn me dijo que me buscabas...-

-Pues ehm... Se trata de Tensseiga, pero si quieres puedo volver después creo que este no es el momento...-

-No, está bien Miroku... Será mejor que le muestres eso a Inuyasha... Eso es lo segundo que necesito decirte hijo...- Ambos miraron confundida a la mujer...

-De qué hablas madre?...-

-Sesshomarou tiene problemas con Tensseiga... La empresa esta a punto de quebrar... He venido a pedirte en su nombre, que tomes posesión de ella en París...-

* * *

Kagome salió del trabajo y como era costumbre, Inuyasha la esperaba en el auto. Subió a éste y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sin embargo, el hombre no reaccionó. -Inuyasha?... Inuyasha!?!?...-

-Ah?... Lo siento... Qué tal tu día?...-

-Estás bien?... Qué ocurre?...-

-Sí, nada... Todo bien... Ah.. Kagome, hay alguien que quiero que conozcas...Ahora está en mi departamento... ¿Quieres ir?...-

-Claro...- La chica sujetó su mano mientras se preguntaba que era lo que le ocurría. Todo el camino fueron en silencio, Inuyasha condujo hacia su apartamento pero las palabras de su madre pasaban una y otra vez por su cabeza...

**FLASHBACK**

_-De qu__é hablas madre?...-_

_-Sesshomarou tiene problemas con Tensseiga... La empresa esta a punto de quebrar... He venido a pedirte en su nombre, que tomes posesión de ella en París...-_

_-Qué?!?!?... Estás bromeando verdad?-_

_-Claro que no...Tensseiga está en números rojos...-_

_-Eso ya lo sé, me di cuenta de ello hace unos días... Pero qué es eso de que __"__Has venido en su nombre a pedirme que tome posesión__"__???... Crees que soy tonto?... Sesshomarou jamás pediría algo así aunque esté en bancarrota, y menos a mí!!!...-_

_-Hijo, me parece que este no es momento para peleas infantiles... De verdad debes ayudar a tu hermano...-_

_-MEDIO hermano!..Y lo haría, si fuese él quien me lo pidiera...-_

_-Inuyasha deja el orgullo a un lado y...-_

_-No se trata de orgullo madre!!... Lo siento de verdad, pero no voy a tomar posesión de Tensseiga...-_

_Isayoi suspiró resignada al darse cuenta de que no lograría nada... -De acuerdo... Como quieras...Estaré en tu departamento esperándote a ti y Kagome...- Y sin decir más salió de la oficina._

_-De verdad no harás nada Inuyasha?...- Miroku se había quedado sin decir palabras, aun sostenía los papeles con las gráficas de Tensseiga en su mano..._

_-Fue Sesshomarou quien decidió separar la compañía y largarse a Francia...Fue él quien siempre me recriminó ser un hijo bastardo...-_

_-No crees que estás dejando que tus razones personales interfieran en tu trabajo?... ¿Por qué no piensas en tu padre?...-_

_-Es él quien nunca pensó en nuestro padre y en lo que nos heredó...-_

_-Bien... Como quieras... De cualquier forma, dejaré esto aquí... Estaré en mi oficina...-_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Finalmente llegaron a su departamento y ambos bajaron del auto.

-Y bien?... Me dirás a quien voy a conocer?...-

-Lo verás en un momento...- Kagome no soportaba ver a Inuyasha así, sabía que algo malo le ocurría y no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo...

-Inuyasha?...-

-Si?...-

-Qué es lo que te ocurre?... Estás... Extraño...-

-Yo... Lo siento... Tuve un problema en la oficina.. Es todo... De verdad...- Se acercó hasta ella y la tomó por la barbilla para darle un beso. Siempre que se encontraba mal, en lo único que pensaba era en estar con ella y en lo bien que se sentía tenerla cerca. Se alejó unos centímetros y sonrió aliviado. Se sentía un poco mejor ahora... -Vamos?...-

Ambos entraron al departamento y miraron asombrados como la mesa se encontraba puesta con la cena servida y una botella de vino al centro. Kagome miró sorprendida a Inuyasha quien respondió igualmente anonadado.

-Bienvenidos...- Isayoi salió de la cocina y se paró de lado de la mesa, Kagome miró de reojo a Inuyasha buscando una respuesta.

-Kagome, ella es mi madre... Madre, Kagome...-

-Por fin te conozco!!...- Isayoi caminó hasta ella y la abrazó provocando que Kagome se sonrojara un poco...

-Es un placer...-

-Pero no necesitas ser tan formal... Vamos, vamos, pasen de una buena vez, la cena ya está servida...-

-Madre no tenías que preparar todo esto... Podíamos haber salido a cenar...-

-Qué?... Claro que noo!!.. Está es una ocasión especial, no hay nada mejor que comida casera...-

Prácticamente toda la cena Isayoi indagó sobre la vida de Kagome, quien respondía encantada todas las preguntas que le hacían mientras se conocían un poco más entre sí...

-Ahh!.. Lo olvidé por completo!!...-

-Qué ocurre?...-

-Olvide el postre... ¿Por qué no vas a comprar algo Inuyasha?...-

-Ehh!?!?!... Por qué yoo?... Pensé que habías dicho que la comida casera era la mejor ¬_¬

-Anda, anda!.. Un pastel de frutas estará bien...-

-Feh!...- Inuyasha salió del departamento maldiciendo en voz baja...

-Como lo pensé...- Kagome miró extrañada a la mujer quien la observaba atentamente con una sonrisa... -Parece que le haces mucho bien a mi hijo... Estaba casi segura de que llegaría de pésimo humor después de la discusión que tuvimos...-

-Discusión?...-

-No te dijo nada eh?... Vaya!, es más parecido a su padre de lo que pensé... Inu Taisho tampoco me decía nada que le preocupara, siempre dejaba que sus problemas fueran solo suyos, llegaba a casa y lo único que hacía era quedarse en silencio...-

-Hay algo que le preocupe a Inuyasha?...-

-Probablemente... aunque nunca lo vaya a aceptar... Aunque ahora debo admitir que es mi culpa que esté así...-

Kagome sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor, era cierto, algo malo le ocurría y no podía hacer nada para ayudarle. Se sentía impotente... -Me gustaría poder ayudarlo.. pero no sé como...-

-Querida, eso es más que suficiente... De verdad agradezco que mi hijo haya encontrado alguien como tú... Lo que le ocurre a mi hijo es solo parte de su inseguridad... Es muy orgulloso y, estoy segura de que eso ya lo sabías. Sin embargo, ahora que su hermano necesita de él esa inseguridad lo está cegando de lo verdaderamente importante...-

La chica no entendía muy bien lo que acababa de escuchar, sabía que Inuyasha tenía un medio hermano, pero no tenía idea del porqué nunca hablaba de él... -No importa lo que sea, estoy segura de que Inuyasha hará algo al respecto...- Isayoi la miró un poco sorprendida por sus palabras y asintió convencida...

-Tienes razón... No importa cuanto finja no importarle...Bien, creo que mi trabajo ha terminado. Por favor, dile a Inuyasha que mañana iré a despedirme a la oficina...-

-Se va ya?...-

-Sí... Las dos cosas que venía a comprobar, están hechas...-

Kagome no entendió a qué se refería, pero la despidió amablemente. Isayoi de nuevo la abrazó y antes de salir le pidió: -Por favor, cuídate y cuídalo...- La chica la despidió hasta la puerta exterior y regresó al apartamento cerrando la puerta tras de sí. No entendía muy bien lo que acababa de pasar, pero estaba segura de que todo estaba bien, siempre estaría bien mientras estuvieran juntos. Caminó hacia la mesa para levantar los platos sucios, cuando se tambaleó un poco. Toda la habitación parecía girar a su alrededor y cuando menos lo pensó, tuvo que sujetarse de la mesa para no caer, con el movimiento brusco un par de platos cayeron al suelo haciéndose pedazos...

-He traído el postre...- Inuyasha entró en ese momento y observó como la chica parecía desfallecerse... -Kagome!...- Corrió hasta su lado y la sujetó de los hombros con ambos brazos... -Kagome!.. Estás bien?...Kagome!...-

-Sí.. Gracias.. No es nada, solo me tropecé, lo siento... Soy una torpe, parece que rompí los platos...- Inuyasha la tomo con ambos brazos y la llevó hasta su cama, sorprendiendo a la chica...-Estoy bien Inuyasha, de verdad!... No es necesario que...-

-Basta!... Seguro que trabajaste demasiado no es así?...- Se inclinó hasta ella y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos...-Descansa...Yo me encargaré de los platos...Seguro que mi madre piensa igual así que no te preocupes...-

-Ahmm... Tu madre ya se fue... Dijo que mañana pasaría a despedirse de ti a la oficina...-

-Se fue?... Que extraño...No dijo por qué?...-

-Pues...No, en realidad no.. Parece que lo que venía a hacer de alguna forma, ya estaba hecho...-

-Feh!.. Mi madre y sus locuras...Te sientes mejor?...-

-Mientras estés conmigo sí...- El chico se acercó hasta ella y le propinó un tierno beso en los labios... -

* * *

Los días seguían transcurriendo con normalidad, un mes más pasó Kagome seguía con el trabajo en la cafetería mientras que en su tiempo libre buscaba trabajo asistiendo a entrevistas a diversas empresas para ejercerse como diseñadora gráfica, ese había sido su plan desde el principio, reunir el dinero suficiente para irse al extranjero y trabajar en lo que le gustaba. Aunque quizá ahora era un poco diferente.

Inuyasha por su parte tenía más trabajo que nunca, ahora no solo debía atender su propia empresa sino, estar al pendiente de Tensseiga. Se había encargado de poner a un equipo especial liderado por Miroku, que manejara lo más posible ideando planes y estrategias para salvar la empresa de su hermano, quien no sabía nada de la ayuda de Inuyasha, la versión oficial era que un outsourcing era el encargado de analizar sus problemas y brindarles solución. Isayoi por su puesto estaba orgullosa de que su hijo ayudara, aunque fuera de esa forma, a su medio hermano.

Kagome llegó a la cafetería encontrándose con una cara familiar, como casi todos los días desde hacía un mes...-Kouga, qué haces aquí?...-

-Creo que tus cafés causan adicción...- La chica se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar eso, y soltó una pequeña carcajada...-Dije algo malo?...-

-No, para nada.. Es solo que eso ya lo había escuchado antes... Pasa, aun faltan 15 minutos para mi entrada, creo que puedo acompañarte con un café...-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un auto plateado se encontraba estacionado a unos cuantos metros. Dentro se encontraba una silueta que observaba cautelosa a la pareja. Una sonrisa curvó su suave y pálido rostro mientras que un mechón de cabello negro azabache caía por sus hombros... "Por fin, el momento ha llegado"...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ambos entraron al café pero solo Kouga se sentó en una mesa, mientras que la chica iba por las tazas y el café. En la cocina se topó con Sango que la miraba muy seria...

-Qué ocurre?...-

-De nuevo Kouga aquí?...De verdad Kagome, si no le pones un alto...-

-Tranquilízate... Kouga sabe perfectamente que yo amo a Inuyasha... Es solamente mi amigo...-

-Si claro.. y a propósito, ya le has dicho a Inuyasha sobre él?...-

-No, no he tenido tiempo...-

-Por favor Kagome!.. No me vengas con esas excusas!...-

-No son excusas Sango!, tu también lo sabes no?... últimamente Miroku e Inuyasha tienen mucho trabajo, solamente los vemos por las noches...-

-Y no es suficiente?... Dime que harías si en estos momentos entra Inuyasha y te ve platicando con él?... o te lo topas en uno de esos restaurantes a donde te lleva a comer Kouga!!...-

-No veo el problema... no estamos haciendo nada malo, seguro que Inuyasha entendería que solo somos amigos...-

-Ah!.. bien... entonces, haz lo que quieras...Pero después no digas que no te lo advertí...- Sango salió de la cocina dejando a su amiga un tanto desconcertada.

Kagome la remedó después de unos segundos llevando con ella las tazas y el café. En ese momento una mujer alta de figura estilizada entró al lugar apresurada y con voz débil le preguntó a Kagome la localización del baño.

-Se encuentra bien?...-

-Sí, Gracias...- Y sin decir más fue hacia el baño dejando una Kagome extrañada preguntándose si realmente se encontraría bien. La chica se acercó hacia la mesa donde la esperaba Kouga, acomodó ambas tazas y sirvió un poco de café en ellas.

-Y, cómo has estado?

-Igual que hace dos días, de verdad no te cansas de venir a verme?...-

-Cansarme dices?... Eso es imposible...-

La chica se sonrojó ligeramente, escuchar ese tipo de comentarios de Kouga, era común, sin embargo, ahora le parecían un poco incómodos, así que siempre trataba de cambiar de tema en cuanto podía. Esquivó la mirada esmeralda del chico y pudo ver al otro lado de la mesa a la mujer que, hasta hacia unos minutos, entró nerviosa y presurosa al baño. Observó como Sango se acercó hasta ella y después de dejarle una taza, se retiraba.

-Kagome?...-

-Ah!.. perdona, me distraje un momento...-

-Últimamente te he notado algo extraña, ¿Te sientes bien?...-

-Claro, nada malo me ocurre, no tienes nada de que preocuparte...Mejor dime, que haces aquí?, no me dijiste que prepararías todo para buscar trabajo en el extranjero?...-

-Sí, eso sigo haciendo... Solo que primero tengo que decidir en dónde... Sería más fácil si estuvieras conmigo...-

La chica estaba por darle un sorbo al café cuando de pronto sintió que se ahogaba, así que carraspeó para aclararse la garganta... -¿Qué dices?...-

-Bueno, sabes a lo que me refiero... ¿Recuerdas todas esas veces que nos pasábamos hablando sobre el futuro?... Después de todo, esta idea era de los dos no?...-

-Las cosas son diferentes ahora, no creo que necesite recordártelas, ¿o si?...-

-Claro que no...- De pronto una sensación familiar recorrió a Kagome. Una punzada atravesó su sien obligándola a hacer presión con la mano derecha en la zona afectada. Kouga la miró extrañado por un segundo y al ver la expresión de la chica la tomó de la mano izquierda, que para su sorpresa, se encontraba un poco rígida... -Kagome!... Estás bien?...-

-Sí, estoy bien... Ya me ha pasado antes, no es nada...-

-Nada?... Mírate nada más!, estás pálida!...-

-Estoy bien solo...- Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, las punzadas se intensificaron y ahora una sensación en el estómago apareció. De forma automática colocó su mano sobre la boca e intempestivamente se levantó corriendo hacia el baño.

-Kagome!...- Kouga intentó seguirla, pero no pudo más que observar cómo entraba en el cuarto apresurada, mientras otra mujer pasaba a su lado y entraba también.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Inuyasha y Miroku escuchaban atentos a los expositores que regresaban de París tras haber tenido éxito y ser aceptados al presentar su proyecto a Tensseiga. Una vez finalizado, afinaron detalles y salieron de la sala de juntas. Inuyasha regresó a su oficina y de nuevo se sorprendió al ver a su madre en ella esperándolo.

-Madre... ¿Qué...-

-He venido a despedirme... Regresaré a Francia...-

-Está vez has estado muy poco tiempo... Creí que había cosas que tenías que hacer...-

-Ya están hechas... Ahora te corresponde a ti mantenerlas...-

-No tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando...-

-Ya lo entenderás... Por ahora, procura hacer lo correcto Inuyasha...- Se acercó hasta su hijo, y lo besó suavemente en la mejilla, y después le susurró unas palabras al oído...-No vayas a equivocarte esta vez, de acuerdo?...- Después de eso, salió de la oficina dirigiéndole una última mirada, a la que Inuyasha respondió con una sonrisa y un "Hasta Pronto".

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kagome se irguió lentamente y poco a poco fue recuperando su respiración. Las náuseas habían disminuido notablemente después de vomitar. Jaló la palanca y salió del compartimento teniendo de frente el lavadero y el espejo. Se lavó las manos y después se enjuagó la boca, al mirarse en el espejo sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al notar lo pálida que lucía. "Qué demonios me está pasando?"... Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un pequeño grito ahogado que se escuchó del segundo compartimento. Pudo ver entonces que no estaba sola en el baño, se acercó a la puerta y tocó suavemente esperando respuesta... -Se encuentra bien?...- Pero después de unos segundos de silencio, solo se escuchaba un sollozo...-Disculpe, está bien?, puedo ayudarla?...- Otro grito ahogado se escuchó y después de eso solo el sonido del seguro de la puerta botando inundó el lugar. Kagome abrió la puerta muy lentamente hasta que lo hizo en su totalidad. Pudo ver a la mujer con la que se había encontrado antes del otro lado paralizada mirando hacia la taza horrorizada sollozando y repitiendo una y otra vez lo que Kagome entendió como "Mi Bebé, Mi Bebé", después de eso la chica miró el interior de la taza, pero no pudo ver nada. Dio un paso hacia delante y fue entonces que comprendió lo que ocurría. Varias gotas de sangre rodeaban la taza y seguían hasta donde se encontraba parada aquella mujer.

-Oh por dios!, se encuentra bien?...No se preocupe, llamaré de inmediato una ambulancia, todo esta....- Pero Kagome no pudo terminar de hablar, la mujer comenzó a gritar de dolor sujetándose el vientre mientras poco a poco se desvanecía hasta perder el conocimiento...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La ambulancia llegó a la cafetería y de inmediato la atendieron con primeros auxilios. Un paramédico se acercó hasta Kagome y le pidió le dijera lo ocurrido, la chica comenzó a narrarle todo hasta el momento en el que llegaron.

-Bien... necesitaré que venga con nosotros al hospital, el doctor querrá hacerle algunas preguntas sobre lo ocurrido...-

-Claro, está bien....-

-Dígame sabe usted su nombre?...-

-No... Pero... Espere...- Kagome fue hacia la mesa donde la había visto sentada con anterioridad buscando su bolso. Una vez que lo encontró sacó de él una identificación...-Aquí está... Al parecer su nombre es Miko... Kikyo, Miko...-

**CoNTiNuaRá…**


End file.
